


Unforgivable

by Emilia_Williams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Williams/pseuds/Emilia_Williams
Summary: Freak. Useless. Ugly. Orphan. Murderer.Atropose Richter has been called all of these names and more. She couldn't help it if they were true. But can someone so easily forgive her for her crimes against the wizarding world?WARNING: This book contains sensitive materials, such as suicide, abuse, self harm, and sex.(Cross posted from Wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Posey's POV**

Okay, so I never actually _said_ it, but apparently the boys in my year have deduced that I am a muggle born. Therefore, my seventh year will be nothing short of Hell.

I hated this stupid blood status prejudice. I was bullied anyways because I was short, I wasn't on the quidditch team, and I had no interest in relationships. Those were the main reasons, anyway. There were probably more, but I won't get into that.

Anyway, it started on the platform. I was going to start my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I couldn't wait to get it over with. Last year, I had managed to avoid most of the boys in my house. One, though, seemed intent on torturing me. I wouldn't call him a boy, though.

Severus Snape, the head of my house, hated me. I knew why, too. In my first year, I pulled a prank on the first day back from Christmas holiday. It was in his class, too.

I, being an eleven year old menace, was the bravest person in my year. I met the Weasley twins a few weeks prior, and they inspired me. They were in my year, and I was glad they chose to befriend me. I didn't have anyone else, after all.

While we were making what was supposed to be a simple sleeping draft, I "accidentally" added too much of a certain ingredient, and I heated it a little too hot. I asked the professor to come over to check mine, and when he leaned over it, some of the hot liquid jumped up and hit his tongue. It was his fault for talking while leaning over a bubbling cauldron!

He swallowed, sadly, and fell over. He started stumbling after a few minutes, and he then fell over with laughter when another student did something wrong. It was a sight to see. Of course, later he gave me a detention and has hated me ever since.

I suppose he saw my actions as unforgivable. Oh, well.

On the train, I found the compartment with Fred and George. We could all do magic outside of school, and I could apparate, but why leave tradition? Especially with Voldemort running about again.

I always saw Voldemort as a joke, to be honest. He was a coward, hiding behind his moronic followers and his snake. I wasn't afraid of him, nor had I any respect for the bastard. Why should I? He went around killing innocent people if they refused to follow him.

The train ride was as it always was. That us, except for that awful mark in the sky that could be seen from everywhere in Scotland. It made the sky seem... sad. Everyone was sad on the train, though. After all, the beloved Cedric Diggory was Voldemort's first new victim. Except Voldemort didn't kill him. His lackey did, proving my point about him being a coward.

I fell asleep on the train and was shaken awake by George.

"Wake up, Posey Wosey," he joked. I swatted at his hand and sat up.

"Don't call me that," I said warningly. He held his hands up in surrender. I didn't have time to change, so I grabbed a set of robes from my trunk and hopped off the train with them in my arms. I could change in the carriage, right?

Wrong. I was grabbed by the arms by the twins and they carried me to one of the new carriages. The new ones weren't closed. It was basically like a hayride, but instead of sitting on hay, we sat on benches. And instead of an old Ford truck, it was pulled by a thestral, creatures that are invisible to all except those who have watched someone die. I could see them, but I didn't like to talk about it.

I just had to tough it out until we got to Hogwarts, and hope none of the strict professors saw me without my uniform. Why were they so strict about uniforms, anyway? It wasn't like I was streaking.

Did that before. Wasn't fun.

Sadly, when we got to the school, Snape was watching to make sure we got in. Dammit.

I tried to pull my robe on over my clothes before he saw me, but I failed.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform, Miss Richter?" He barked as I rushed by. "Five points from Slytherin!" He shouted towards me. I rolled my eyes as I went in and found a bathroom.

After changing, I hurried back to the great hall. I made it in time to see the sorting! I got to see the trembling eleven year olds walk up and get mini heart attacks when the hat shouted!

I was distracted, though, by the lump of hot pink sitting next to a blur of black. Was _that_ our new DADA teacher?!? Well, at least it still wasn't Snape.

"Now then! Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone! And welcome to all those joining us this year. I'm sure you'll all help me give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." There was scattered applause. Dumbledore was about to begin the feast, when there was a small throat-clearing noise. We all looked around and the lump of pink stood up and started walking. Even her shoes and panty-hoes were pink? This woman was insane. _I hate her already_ , I thought.

She gave a little speech about how all of us are going to be good friends. I rolled my eyes and caught Snape staring at me. It took everything in me not to stick my tongue out at him or flip him off. The latter took more effort. I managed, though!

After the feast, I headed to the dungeons with my house mates. I thought I could avoid them, but I was wrong.

"Hey, Richter!" The fifth year Draco Malfoy shouted to me. I ignored him. "Hey! Richter!" I continued to ignore him.

I felt something hit me and I was slammed against a wall. "You better learn to respect your superiors, mudblood," Draco hissed at me, spitting in my face as he talked. I reached up to wipe his saliva from my face. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't let me move. He was still pinning me to the wall by my shoulders. I licked my other hand and wiped it on his rat-like face.

"Hey, look! Now there's mud on your face!" I stomped twice and clapped. He had stumbled back in disgust, so I started to walk away. Unfortunately, I was shoved to the floor and kicked repeatedly in the near deserted hallway. I kicked back, but I couldn't see or move. Then I heard it.

"MALFOY! CRABBE! GOYLE! WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?!?" a deep, baritone voice boomed through the hall. The kicking stopped and I felt the bruises forming.

"She started it, Professor," Malfoy drawled.

"You lying bastard!" I managed to say loud enough for them to hear.

"Five points from Slytherin for your language." I groaned and clutched my side. My arms and chest were probably bruised, as well as my stomach and thighs.

I sensed that someone was kneeling next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Snape crouched in front of me.

"What happened?" He asked in a soft voice. Soft? "Snape" and "soft" shouldn't be in the same sentence.

"Malfoy shoved me against the wall and called me a mudblood, and spat in my face. I licked my hand, smeared my spit on his face and said he had mud on his face now, and when I tried to walk away, him and his goons shoved me to the ground and started beating me."

"So you didn't start it?"

"Sir, I don't like anyone in my house. Why would I start anything with them?" He stood and turned on the boys.

"My office. Now! All four of you! Miss Richter, get up!" I winced as I tried to stand. He let out an exasperated sigh after a moment and yanked me to my feet roughly.

He then took us down and to his office.

"What in the world am I going to do with you four?!? Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, you three will serve detention with Mr. Filch for a month. You, Miss, Richter, will report to detention tomorrow night."

"For what?!?" I asked, wincing.

"Language and rash actions. Go to your dormitories. Now. Miss Richter, you will go to the hospital wing." I tried to stand, but failed. I hated being hurt.

Snape stood and helped me up after the boys had left. He escorted me to keep me from getting in trouble for being out of bed.

I was left in the hospital wing as soon as we got there. Really? He won't even tell Madam Pomfrey we're here? Well, alright then.

 **Snape's** **POV**

I left her in the hospital wing and got out of there as quickly as I could. Seeing her so helpless and hearing what they called her...

Why did she remind me of Lily?!? I shut the door of my quarters and kicked over the hat rack. Then, I went to my desk and shoved everything off of it, yelling as I did so.

I hated her! So why was it that seeing her in pain made me actually care?!? I kicked my desk chair over and went into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

I started running a bath, stripped, and sunk into the rapidly filling tub. The hot water soothed my tight muscles and made me relax a bit. I still hated myself for thinking of Atropose Richter...

 _Atropose_ _Richter... her annoying habit of sassing me and being sarcastic... her_ _aggravating_ _humming when she was working... her brown hair that flowed down her shoulders... when she took her hair out of a pony tail and played with it in my class... her grey eyes that pierced into your soul one moment, but were laughing the next... eyes that changed color depending on her attire and sparkled when she smiled..._

_Snap out of it, Severus!!_

I shook my head and hated myself again. Damn. Why was I thinking about her? More importantly, why was I thinking about her _now_?!?

After a quick bath, I stepped out, wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped into my bedroom to put on clothes.

I then went to clean up what I had done in the sitting room, only to find it done already.

"Fricking elves," I muttered. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Dumbledore standing in my doorway.

"What is it, professor?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I heard you gave out four detentions in one night, Severus. And three of them were for a month! What in the world possessed you?"

"Messers Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, sir. I turned a corner to find them beating a girl in their house. I couldn't let them get away with that." He nodded with understanding.

"And what of the girl? Who is she and how is she? And is she one of the detentions?"

"Yes. For language and rash actions. Atropose Richter. I took her to the hospital wing for tonight. Something is probably broken."

"Severus, I expected that you would stay with her. After all, you obviously pick on her for a reason. And she acts up in your class most of all. That can't be coincidental, my friend."

"Sir, you must be joking! She's a student! Why would I have any interest in her?" And why should she have any interest in me? I was old, strict, and unattractive.

"Severus, I know you. She reminds you of someone you loved very much. She reminds you of Lily." I hung my head, my still damp hair falling in my face.

"Severus, just please, don't do anything foolish. Dolores is from the ministry, after all, and won't hesitate to report anything and everything to the minister if she deems it inappropriate." I nodded and Dumbledore exited my quarters. I drew my wand from my bathrobe pocket and blasted a vase with it in frustration before draining a small vial of a sleeping potion and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Posey's POV**

I didn't want to be in the hospital wing. I especially didn't want to be here on the first night! How embarrassing is that?!? Everyone would know by tomorrow, and they would believe every word that rat-faced fifth year said because his father works at the ministry and nobody likes me.

I stretched out on a bed after Madam Pomfrey checked me out. I was fine, I just had a few large bruises. Nothing I couldn't handle. Except it hurt like Hell.

I hummed a muggle song to myself until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was woken up and told to get dressed because I had to be in classes today. Perfect.

I dressed in my robes from last night and went to retrieve my timetable for classes.

**Monday:**  
**Hour 1: Advanced Transfiguration**

 

**Hour 2: Double DADA**

 

**Hour 4: Advanced History of Magic**

 

**Lunch**

 

**Hour 6: Break**

 

**Hour 7: Advanced Potions**

 

**Hour 8: Care of Magical Creatures**

 

**Hour 9: Divination**

  
I didn't bother reading the rest because I didn't really need to yet. I would later. I made my way to breakfast and sat alone at the end of the table. People still tried to talk to me, though.

"Did you really spend the first night in the hospital?" Asked one girl. I ignored her.

"Why did you attack Malfoy?" Asked another boy. I ignored him, too. In fact, I ignored everyone. After I ate a quick breakfast, I hurried off to my first class. No need to be late, after all.

As I stood outside the door to Professor McGonagall's classroom, Snape walked by on his way to his classroom.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Good morning to you, too, Professor. I'm fine, thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

"Ten points from Slytherin."

"Ouch," I said sarcastically again.

"Another ten points."

"Am I the only Slytherin you take points from? Feels like I am."

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" He strode off to go to his own classroom as the students started coming. The door opened and I stepped inside. The lesson today would probably be boring.

I took notes anyway to avoid point deductions. There really wasn't anything to take notes over, though, so I ended up doodling on some parchment.

By DADA, I was irritated. People in my year and house just couldn't leave me alone, could they? Not to mention, I wasn't in the mood for the pink lady.

Her overly happy attitude was too much for me. I had to hold my tongue for fear of insulting the witch. Not that it mattered, though. Try as I might, I just couldn't do it.

"Professor?" I said, raising my hand after looking through our book. "I have a question about this material. How will we pass the practical portion of the N.E.W.T. exam if we don't actually practice?"

"If you study, you will."

"But some practical things aren't going to be found in a book," I protested. She turned to face me.

"Miss Richter, I believe you didn't understand me. Everything you _need_ is in that book. You don't _need_ practical application, because there is nothing and no one out there who would want to hurt you children."

"Well, then what's Voldemort? Because last time I checked, he was back and he's already killed a Hogwarts student."

"ENOUGH! Stay after class and we shall have a little talk. Open your books and start reading on page three." With that, she waltzed to her desk, plopped down in her seat, and started writing something.

I closed my book and sat back in my seat. There was no way in Hell I was reading this book.

I couldn't stand two hours of this. I took out some parchment and a quill to draw something. I wanted the time to pass so badly that I started humming to try and pass the time.

I was promptly told to shut up as soon as Umbridge heard me. I rolled my eyes and kept drawing until the bell sounded. I packed up, but stayed.

"Miss Richter, I know things are stressful now that these lies are being spread around, but that is no reason to act out. I don't want you to be late to your next class, so I'll let you off with a warning, and fifteen points from Slytherin." I nodded and was dismissed.

Fred and George waited outside the classroom for me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"We thought she was trying to convert you to the Worship of Pink and Cats," George commented. I laughed and checked my timetable.

"I have Advanced History of Magic next."

"Dang, we don't have history until after lunch. We aren't advanced, though," Fred said with disapointment. We went our separate ways and I wound up sitting alone at a table for six in the History classroom. That is, until a girl came up to me.

"Are any of these seats taken?" She asked sweetly. I shook my head, thinking she was just going to drag a chair over to another table and sit with her friends. She didn't. She motioned to someone and then sat next to me. What?

Soon, my previously empty table was full of myself, the Hufflepuff who sat next to me, and four Ravenclaws. This was odd.

"What brings you to the den of the one and only Slytherin muggle born? Aren't you guys scared I'll corrupt your blood status or something?"

"We don't care about house placements or blood status," a Ravenclaw said.

"Yeah, we just thought you looked lonely. I'm Leila Shackleford," the Hufflepuff stated, reaching over and shaking my hand.

The five of them introduced themselves before class began. This professor was different than the others. Besides being a ghost, he gave the same beginning of the year speech that muggle teachers gave.

The people at my table and I just passed notes back and forth all of class. Professor Binns didn't even notice.

By the end of class, I was hungry. Mostly because Professor Binns droned on and on and made me wish it was lunch time. My new friends and I went to the great hall and I sat at the Ravenclaw table with four of them. The other one had another friend group to sit with, which was fine.

We were halfway through lunch and having a funny conversation when a shadow loomed over us and the girls sitting across from me looked frightened. A deep, velvety voice sounded behind me.

"Miss Richter, are you aware that you are not a Ravenclaw?" I turned, my sarcasm itching to come out.

"I had no idea, sir. Thank you for informing me." I turned my back on him.

"Twenty points from Slytherin. And if you don't want your little friends to lose points, I suggest you return to your own house." I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"I'll see you guys at break," I assured them.

"I don't think so," Snape drawled. I turned to him. "You have detention with me, do you not? I think we'll take care of that after you finish your meal." He strode off and it took everything in me not to shout profanity at him.

"Sorry, guys. I'll see you later, then. Maybe we'll have another class." I went reluctantly back to the Slytherin table and ate a bit more before I had enough of the taunting. I gathered my bag and hurried down to the dungeons for my detention.

I knocked three times and heard nothing. So I waited. It was a good ten minutes before Snape strode up and opened the door. He said nothing to me, so I just followed him in.

"You'll be wiping down the tables and chairs until they shine for your detention. No magic. Place your wand on my desk." I did as instructed and he conjured a cloth and bucket of water.

I took the items and went to work. I scrubbed each grimy surface until they were literally shining in the candle lit dungeon. Snape came to inspect, and then told me I could leave.

"Why leave? I have your class after this "break"." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine. But as long as you are here, you are to be silent. The only sound I wish to hear coming from you is quiet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." He went back to whatever it was he was doing and I sat in the chair I had sat in for six years prior to this.

It was kinda weird to be in here and not do anything useful, so I took out some parchment and started drawing.

I thought about it, and decided to draw Snape at his desk. I had an idea.

I had muggle pencils in my bag, and I was determined to use them. Of course, most classes required quills, so I didn't get to use them very often, but given a choice, I would pick a wooden pencil over a quill and ink any day of the week.

I started by sketching the desk. It didn't take long. It was a simple black, wooden desk. I drew the outline of him, which was easy enough. It didn't take long. I checked my watch. Fifteen minites until class started. I sketched out his hair and facial features and looked up. He had his head bent over his work, his nose nearly touching the parchment. It was kinda cute...

 _Snap out of it. He isn't cute. He's just another bastard who hates you,_ I told myself. I felt something tickling at the back of my head, and I knew what it was. I was powerless to stop it now, though. He had already heard my thoughts. I stood up and grabbed my bag to leave for a few minutes.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, standing up and coming towards me.

"I'm going to the restroom because I need to pee. I'll be back, I promise." I didn't wait for him to speak. I hurried out and went to the nearest bathroom. I made it and started to panick. Why didn't I put up my mental block before going in there?!? Now he knows what I think of him. I never really hid it, but when I said it aloud, everyone took it as a joke.

Now, though, he knows it isn't a joke. I really do hate myself as much as I think everyone else hates me. And now I was scared.

**Snape's POV**

She was humming while drawing something. I could hear each note of her voice and each scratch on the parchment. I became curious and used legilimency on her.

 _He looks kinda cute like that..._  
__Snap out of it. He isn't cute. He's just another bastard who hates you. Everyone hates you. Why are you even alive?__

She looked up after I heard this. She glared at me and then grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing and going towards her.

"I'm going to the restroom because I need to pee. I'll be back, I promise." With that, she hurried from the room before I could speak. I slammed my fist on my desk in frustration.

This girl, for whatever reason, was reminding me of myself. I too hated myself at that young age. Why did I care about her, though?!?

I shook my head to clear it and went on with preparing for my next class. She thought the way I wrote things when I was focused... was cute? With my nose to the paper and my hair in my face? How was it cute? I certainly wasn't cute. Cute is for baby animals or little children.

I finished preparing and heard the door open softly. It was her again. She looked like she had been crying.

I silently scolded myself for making a student cry. It was time for lessons, though, so I started writing things on the board while the other students filed in.

"Hey, Richter!" I heard a girl say. "Did I see you _crying_ in the girl's loo? You're such a _baby_." I turned to see a Hufflepuff girl speaking. How dare she!

"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff and a detention with Mr. Filch tonight, Miss Gregory," I said firmly. She looked shocked.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Bullying will not be tolerated in my classroom." I glanced and saw Miss Richter. She looked astonished. I went to her table.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes, sir. Th-thank you." She dropped her gaze and stared at the parchment in front of her. I looked as well. Me?

"I'm sorry I used legilimency on you." She looked up.

"Did you just apologize? Wow. I didn't think I'd live to see that day." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I would let that one go, but nothing else.

"Turn to page twenty and start preparing that potion! This is an advanced class, so you ought to know by now how to brew a potion. Begin!" I barked as everyone settled into their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Posey's POV**

It was easy to make the potion, even though I was distracted. I just couldn't get my mind to focus.

_Did he seriously apologize to me? Why? I didn't deserve it._

I finished my potion first and turned in a vial of it for my grade. As I cleaned it up, I heard whispers from behind me.

"Didn't you hear? She and the Weasley Twins had a threesome on the train!" I whirled around and stared at the speaker. That girl who had called me a baby. I weighed my options as I turned back and finished cleaning up.

I had nearly decided that it wasn't worth the detention. That is, until she opened her mouth again.

"I told you, she's crazy. She even tried to flirt with _Snape_." That was it. I felt for my wand, but realized that it was still on Professor Snape's desk. I carefully walked up to his desk and picked it up. He looked up when he saw my hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked boredly.

"I need this back, sir."

"Why? What's happened?"

"The Hufflepuff girl is being quite rude and I was going to take care of it." He looked at me coldly.

"If you use a bit of magic, the punishment will be severe. Don't get another detention with me. I don't want to deal with you." I hung my head. He was right. She wasn't worth it.

Then she spoke again. "He had her wand. Wonder why, right? She probably left it in his quarters last night."

"But she was in the hospital last night, Kathy," corrected the boy next to her.

"How do you think she got those bruises? A bit of rough love, I expect." That was it! I slammed my hand on the table and turned around to face her.

"Since you seem so keen on telling what I was up to yesterday, why don't you enlighten the entire class! Tell Snape what I was doing in his quarters last night! Tell the Weasley twins what you say I was doing with them on the train! See how that goes over!" I was trying so hard not to strike her. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Geez, calm down, Richter. Are you on your period or something?" Kathy asked with a laugh. I tried to turn away from her, but I just couldn't. I started towards her, but I was grabbed by the arm and yanked back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Snape boomed. "Both of you, Dumbledore's office. NOW!" He shoved me towards the door and grabbed Kathy by the arm to make her move forward.

"Miss Richter, you are trying my patience today. If you don't get rid of this attitude problem of yours, I will be _very_ difficult to get along with this year," he hissed in my ear.

"More so than usual?" I shot back. He glared at me as we walked. He shouted the password to Dumbledore's office and the gargoyle moved aside for us to walk into the office. Snape knocked on the door and it opened on its own.

We were comanded to sit and be silent. Snape told Dumbledore about the part of the exchange he heard, and then I was asked for my side of the story.

"She sat behind me with her friend and was telling him that I had bed the Weasley twins and Professor Snape last night, and I got so angry that I shouted at her. Then she asked if I was on my period, and if that was why I was upset, and Snape stopped me before I could hit her," I said simply. Then I realized what I had said and hung my head. "I'm so sorry, sirs." I was going to cry again.

"Miss Richter, there is no need to apologize. You were provoked, and were defending yourself," Dumbledore assured me.

"But I tried to hit her!"

"But you didn't hit her, and that's what matters. Miss Gregory, what is your side of this?"

"I was just doing my work, and chatting with a friend, and she went crazy! She tried to hurt me, sir!"

"I admit to trying to hit her, but the rest is a lie!" I said firmly. Snape told me to shut up.

"Anyway, if Snape hadn't stopped her, I think she would have put me in the hospital wing." I rolled my eyes.

"Earlier in class, Miss Gregory started to taunt Miss Richter, but I put a stop to it, sir. What are we going to do with them?"

"Miss Gregory, I will be writing your family about this, and you will attend detentions with Mr. Filch for the next week. Miss Richter, report to detentions with Professor Snape for tonight only." I looked up at Dumbledore and thought about kissing his feet. His mercy knows no bounds, it seems.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I stood and walked back to the dungeons with Snape while Kathy was stuck with Dumbledore.

"I don't blame you for what you did," he said to me. I looked up at him.

"What? Why? I tried to hurt her, and I yelled at her."

"She bullies you. And everyone has their breaking point. I reached mine in my fifth year."

"You were bullied? Is that why you're so mean?" I joked. He remained silent. _Well, sorry if jokes and sarcasm make up my defense mechanism,_ I thought to myself. Well, I guess he heard it too, because I felt that tickle at the back of my head again. Hm... What if I thought of something to shock him?

_Snape, you should really learn not to read my mind. What you find might shock you if you aren't prepared for it._

He looked at me curiously. I hummed and continued this thought process.

_Mmm. You smell nice, Snape. And you don't look half bad. You'll definitely be in my dreams tonight, you sexy beast, you._

He stopped walking and glared at me. I grinned innocently.

"Well, I warned you!" I exclaimed. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"I suppose you did. That was my own fault." The bell sounded. I had to go to my other classes now. I hurried to get my things and then rushed back up the stairs to get to my next class.

Nothing noteworthy happened until dinner that night, though. Heck, even my detention was boring.

At dinner, though, someone decided to pelt the back of my head with random foods. You can imagine why I hated my house.

When someone shouted, "Hey, Mudblood!" I stood and left the Great Hall as fast as I could. I refused to stay there and take that.

I heard quick footsteps following me, so I sped up. This person had longer legs, though.

Snape caught me and made me face him.

"What do you want? I finished serving detention with you."

"Why are you leaving dinner early?"

"I'm sick of being bullied, and I'm not just gonna sit there and take it!" He was silent.

"May I go now? I want to shower and get to bed before they can start up again."

"You weren't going towards your dormitory." I looked at the ground. It's true. I was going to the hospital wing.

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"I can't stay in my dorm. They might do something worse than verbally abuse me." He looked around, nodded, and made me follow him.

I didn't know why. We were going down to the dungeons again. He made me come into his office.

"Sit," he commanded.

"I'm not a dog."

"SIT!" I flopped into the chair and waited for him to speak. He didn't, though. Someone knocked on the door before he could open his mouth.

"Enter," he said in an exasperated tone. The door opened, revealing none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you. I'm here to... speak with you. Am I interrupting anything?"

"I suppose not," Snape sighed, waving his hand to dismiss me. As I walked, Malfoy caught me by the arm.

"They let you off easy, girl. Next time you harass my child, I shall take matters into my own hands," he hissed in my ear. I wrenched my arm away from the vile man and went further down the stairs to my dormitory.

I yanked the curtains around my four-poster and curled up to go to sleep before anyone could even speak to me.

**Snape's POV**

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lucius asked me.

"I suppose not," I said with a sigh. I waved for her to leave and she tried to hurry out the door. Lucius grabbbed her arm, hussed something in her ear, and watched her run out of the room.

"I know you didn't just come to harass my students, Lucius, so tell me what you want."

"I trust you have remained loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Of course. Why do you think I remained here? I've been collecting information for the Death Eaters. For example, Dumbledore is getting his old army back together. He expects me to be a part of it. I only agreed so I could gather more information to bring to the Dark Lord."

"Very good, Severus. It seems you haven't lost your touch." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all? I wish to go to bed."

"Fine. I'll leave you to play house while I go and do _real_ work for our master. Goodbye, Severus." With that, Malfoy exited my classroom and walked towards the stairs. I groaned and shoved a stack of papers off my desk in anger. I kicked over a chair, smashed a jar, and threw a box across the room. It smashed on the wall next to the opening door. It was Artopose?

"What do you want?!?" I yelled at her. She didn't even bat an eye.

"I heard shouting and smashing. I was concerned."

"Why do you care?!?" I demanded, still fuming. She didn't answer.

"Answer me! Why. Do. You. Care." She didn't speak, she just walked up to me, put her arms around my waist, and hugged me. What?

I froze. Did I dare? She was so much like Lily...

But at the same time, she was just like me. Broken. Hurting. Searching, and not finding.

I slowly put my arms around her and placed my hands on her back. She looked up at me.

My breathing slowed and I was calming down. She grinned, but I shoved her off. I pushed a bit harder than I meant to, and she stumbled backwards.

"Fine! I won't try to help!" She shouted at me. I stepped towards her, and she stepped away. I hated myself for causing this. I was just so angry!

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," I shot back. She didn't even bat an eye at this. She simply turned on her heel and walked out, leaving me in the mess that was my office.

**Posey's POV**

"I hate you," I muttered.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," he shot back. I didn't even bat an eye at this. I turned on my heel and left. If he didn't want my help or my compassion, fine. He had his chance, and now it was gone.

He would just have to suffer the consequences of my tiny wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Posey's POV**

I would make Snape suffer my tiny, powerful wrath. I went in there to try and help him, but was met with anger and hatred. Fine.

I quit trying to be nice to him, and I also took my sarcasm away from him. In fact, everything I previously did to make him upset, I stopped. I knew he wasn't actually angry when I did those things. It was all a game to him.

I behaved in his class for two weeks before he made me stay after class one day.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean, professor? I'm just doing my work and being a responsible person."

"You aren't acting like yourself."

"Maybe it has something to do with how you acted towards me two weeks ago? I tried to help you, and you were a complete dickhead about it!" He was silent. After two weeks of silence, it was an explosion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hanging his head. He sunk into his seat and put his head on the desk. I stood in my place, refusing to reveal that I cared.

Then I saw it. He was shaking a bit. I went up to touch him. Was he sobbing?

"Professor?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but then relaxed a bit.

"I'm so sorry," he said again. I made him look at me. I wasn't angry. I was just disappointed. I had to let him know that.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not angry with you. I'm just a bit disappointed. But you... you're sad. Why?"

"I can't seem to stop hurting the people I care-" he cut himself off and stood quickly.

"Get out," he said harshly. What?!? Oh, Hell no!

"No. Tell me what you were going to say!" He turned his back on me, and I grabbed his arm and made him face me.

"You dungeon bat! Tell me! People you what?"

"People I care about!" He shouted.

"How could you care about me? I'm a chubby, short, seventh year mudblood who makes adequate grades and who doesn't talk to many people."

"First of all, don't call yourself that. You are not fat, you aren't merely adequate, and you sure as Hell aren't going to be called a mudblood by anyone! Not even yourself! You are an intelligent, healthy young girl with a life ahead of her. And I care for you because... well... I don't know!"

I was silent. He stood inches from me, and I was a rebel, so what was there to do? I kissed his cheek and walked out of the classroom.

I met my friends in the library and we just had a random conversation.

"If you could build the perfect guy, what parts of who would you use?" Asked Reneé, a Ravenclaw.

"Hm. I think... The Weasley Twins' sense of humor, the hair of... Lucius Malfoy, the eyes of Dumbledore, Snape's voice, the body of Tom Hiddleston, and the face of Benedict Cumberbatch." They gave me blank looks.

"I only know who five of those people are."

"The other two are muggle actors," I explained.

"Why Snape, though?!?" Shrieked Milly.

"I don't know, I just like his voice." I shrugged. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. It was Snape.

"What have we here? A little gossip session?"

"No, professor. I was just telling them how sexy your voice is," I said with a hint of sarcasm. He smirked. Had he really missed my sarcastic voice? Aww!

"Well, then, I think I'll hand you a detention. We musn't be fantasizing about our teachers, after all."

"Snape, how about instead you answer the question. If you could build the perfect girlfriend, what parts of who would you use?" He rolled his eyes and sat in a chair.

"Fine. I would take McGonagall's responsibility, Peeves' comedy, your hair and attitude, the body of Audrey Hepburn, and the face, eyes and voice of Judy Garland. Can I go now?"

"They don't know who Audrey Hepburn and Judy Garland are," I whispered to him. He sighed and stood to leave.

"My hair, eh? Nice to know you enjoy seeing this mess every day."

"Detention tomorrow night, Miss Richter."

That was his final word on the matter. He stalked off, leaving my friends and I to our chatting.

The next night, I went for my detention. I knocked, he told me to enter, and then he took my wand and told me to scrub the cauldrons. Easy enough.

"So, my hair and attitude? What is it you like about them?"

"I will not discuss this with you."

"Oh, come on, Sev!"

"Ten points from Slytherin." I rolled my eyes and went on with my scrubbing.

We spent the rest of the detention in silence. Before I could leave, though, he pulled me into a warm hug. I hugged him back and burried my face into his shirt. He really did smell nice.

**Snape's POV**

I didn't know what came over me. I just had to. I hugged her tightly and then sent her on her way.

I went into my quarters and drew a bath for mysef. As I relaxed in the warm water, I thought back to the hug.

_**What are you thinking?** _ _I wondered. I crept into her mind..._

_**Wow. Why is he hugging me? I haven't been hugged like this since... no. Don't think about him. He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. Hm. Snape really does smell nice**_.

_I stopped listening there. Who was it that was plaguing her mind?_

I washed and got out of the tub before taking another sleeping potion and turning in for the night. I would mark papers tomorrow during some free time.

Or I would figure out why Atropose was so reluctant to think of her past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Posey's POV**

He was reading my thoughts while I hugged him. Good thing I didn't think of any details. I would die if anyone knew what I knew.

I went to my dormitory and ignored everyone who was trying to verbally abuse me. Of course, I couldn't for long. A girl in my year said, loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Guys, leave the defective alone! Don't you know what happened to her parents when she was ten?" That was it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her harshly.

"I know your secret, Richter. You talk in your sleep. Dad killed your mum and tried to kill you. Isn't that right?" I pulled out my wand and shoited a spell at her.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I screamed. I then ran out of the common room and made straight for the one place I could be safe.

The astronomy tower was deserted. Good.

_What if I just ended it here? No one is here to stop me. I could do it. Get away from everyone. Get away from my past..._

I heard footsteps behind me and shivered. I was going to try at least. I stepped up onto the stone wall separating me from death. I put my arms out and started to lean forward, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath...

I heard a loud shout and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I groaned and faced the hindrance. Snape?

"What do you think you are doing?" He roared, putting me down and grabbing my shoulders roughly.

"What did it look like?!? I'm sick of everyone! I don't have a family to go home to. I haven't since I was ten! People here aren't at all what I was told they would be. Only the teachers treat me like I'm a human!" A tear ran down my face and he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't do it. Please."

"Why not? It's not like anyone here cares."

"Shut up and listen to me!" He yelled. "Stop thinking that no one cares!" He shook me as he spoke. "What happened to you to make you think that? Who hurt you?"

"I can't talk about it. Talking about it makes it worse."

He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I have a way for you to tell me without opening your mouth."

"I don't want you to know, Snape! I don't need your pity!"

"I don't pity people, Miss Richter! I just want to understand!"

"You can't understand! You're not a stinking mudblood with a death wish!"

"Stop calling yourself that, Atropose!" He had never used my first name to address me before. He pulled me by the arm away from the tower and back into the castle.

He didn't take me to the dungeons, though. Instead, he took me to Dumbledore's office.

He knocked and the door opened.

"What do you need, Severus? It's late."

"We need the Pensive, sir. I'm trying to get to the root of a problem." He eyed me and Dumbledore nodded, standing from his desk.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." He yawned as he exited the office. As soon as the door shut, Snape took out his wand.

"Focus on the memory," he commanded. I did, and he put the tip of his wand to my temple. He pulled it away slowly, pulling a silver wisp of something with it. He cast it into the pensive and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to look. Care to join me?" I shook my head and went to sit in a chair.

**Snape's POV**

What I saw in the memory was enough to drive anyone insane. I was surprised she made it this long.

I stood and saw her standing in a doorway as a ten year old girl. She was listening to her parents fight. She peeked through the frame and saw her father start to beat her mother. She lunged at the man, pulling his arms and begging him to stop.

"No! Please, daddy! Don't hurt mommy anymore!" She screamed. He hit her hard in the stomach and she fell to the floor. He continued beating the woman until she fell unconscious. He then grabbed a gun, put a silencer on it, and shot her in the head. The little girl stared at her father in disbelief, then with anger. The lights in the room flickered, the paintings and photographs on the walls shook, and the man looked like he was being lifted up by his throat.

He clawed at his neck, trying to remove a non-existant rope as he was hanged by this little girl. He dangled in the air for a moment before the girl shook her head and saw what she had done. She screamed when the body of her father fell to the floor. She ran out of the house and into the night.

I exited the memory and stared at the seventeen year old girl in front of me. Had she really murdered her own father?

"That was..." I started.

"Traumatic? You can't believe it's true? You're shocked and afraid? That's how most people react when they find out. It's why I've quit telling people."

I stepped towards her and took her hands, pulling her to her feet.

I hugged her tightly for a long time. She hugged me back and I felt tears hit my shirt. I didn't care.

"Don't cry, Posey," I whispered. "Please don't. I understand now." She looked up at me and smiled.

"You called me by my nickname. I didn't think you had it in you, Sev."

I chuckled. "I guess jokes and sarcasm are your defense mechnism. Does it work?"

"You bet it does."

"Unfortunately, your attempted suicide will land you in detentions for two weeks. And if you decide to off yourself and succeed, your ghost will have to finish your detentions," I drawled

Posey laughed, stood on her toes, and pulled me down a little, making our lips meet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Posey's POV**

I kissed him. I don't know why, but I did. Right after I did, though, I regretted it.

He was kissing me back, though. He was the first to pull away. We sat in chairs opposite each other and he stared at me.

"You'll obviously have questions," I said, breaking the silence. "Go ahead and ask."

"Why weren't you sent to Azkaban?" Get the big one out of the way first, huh? Okay.

"I was sent to an asylum. A muggle asylum. The doctors there thought I made up my story to avoid telling what the police say actually happened. They came to the conclusion that my mother strangled my father and then shot herself. I was in a padded cell for weeks. Then, when I was about to turn eleven during the summer, Dumbledore came to the mental hospital." Snape eyed me carefully as he listened.

"Anyway, Dumbledore managed to get me out of there by telling the doctors that his facilities were better able to treat me. He knew I wasn't crazy, though. He believed me. The Ministry of Magic wouldn't dare cross him, of course. He had a lot of influence then, maybe more than he does now. They told him that if the school could rehabilitate me, then I wouldn't be sent to Azkaban when I turned seventeen."

"You killed him, and they didn't arrest you?"

"Half of the Wizenagamont thought I had done the world a favor. He killed my mother and showed no remorse, and he was going to hurt me. I defended myself, and then I didn't have much control over my powers."

"You were very powerful, even at age ten. You are quite strong."

I blushed. He thought I was strong?

"So what happened to you in the asylum?"

"Doctors asked me how my mother died. I told them my father beat her and shot her. Then they asked how he died. I told them what happened and they thought I was making it up. They gave me medicines that I refused to take. Then they started forcing me to take them. It was awful. They tested me, but couldn't find anything wrong with me. That's why they locked me in a wing all by myself. The day I turned eleven, I had my first visitor."

"Where do you go in the summers?" I shrugged.

"Anywhere I want, really. Dumbledore taught me to apparate at a young age in case I needed to. And the Weasleys like me well enough. Mrs. Weasley is very kind to me, and treats me like one of her own. Once, she even sent me a sweater for Christmas." Snape nodded.

"Now that you're seventeen, what will you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe travel the world? I can go anywhere I want and I have no deadline for when I need to be back."

Snape checked his watch and stood.

"I shouldn't have kept you this long. I will escort you to the dormitories in case Filch might see you, and I shall pretend I caught you out of bed. Agreed?"

"Yes sir!" I said, giving a mock salute.

Who we met wasn't Filch, though. It was Umbridge.

Dammit.

"And what are you doing out of bed after hours, Miss Richter?"

"I caught her. She will be serving a week of detention with me for it," Snape said, shooting me a look.

"Very well, then. And Miss Richter? Don't go wandering about the castle at night again, or we'll have another one of our little chats." She bid us a good night and walked past us. He pulled me by the arm and when we turned a corner he let me go.

"What did she mean by 'little talk'?" He asked.

"She made me stay after class on the first day because she didn't like my attitude about the stupid book she's making us learn from." He rolled his eyes.

"I hate her too. I hope she loses her job before anything drastic can happen." I nodded in agreement. We got to the door of the common room and I spoke the password. It didn't open.

"Those shitheads!" I hissed. Snape heard me, though.

"Language, Atropose," he said monotonously.

"They didn't send me the letter with the new password."

"Let me try." He cleared his throat. "Pure-blood." Nothing happened.

"Wait. All I got in the mail today was a note that said..." I looked at the door and then at Snape. "Cover your ears," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"As head of your house, I must know the new password."

"Fine. But if you call me on my language, it will have been your own fault." I took a deep breath and spoke as loud as I dared.

"Richter humps the Weasleys and fucks Snape." The door swung open. Snape's eyes widened.

"This is an outrage!" He roared, running into the common room. "I demand to know who changed the password!" The people still awake pointed to one girl. She was reclining on a sofa.

"Miss Hopper!" Snape exclaimed. "My office! Now! Unless you wish for me to acost you in front of your entire house!" She stood and gave him an innocent look.

"Professor, what do you mean? I changed the password like I was told."

"In public it shall be, then! You disgrace the name of Slytherin's house! Your actions, bullying this girl publicly despite her never having done anything to you, are unacceptable! We have no place in Hogwarts for delinquents such as you! In the morning, you will be on the train home. Do I make myself clear?!?"

She shot daggers at me. "Fine. And I guess since I'm out of here anyway, I can do what I want until morning."

She walked closer to me and shoved me to the wall. "You, Richter, are scum. Some witch you are. What, just because your mummy and daddy died right before you turned eleven, and until Dumbledore got you, you stayed in the looney bin, we should be nice to you? What have you done to deserve courtesy?"

"You know nothing of my family! Shut up!" I pushed her away from me and ran out to the hallway.

I sunk to the floor against a wall and started crying. I hadn't cried like this since my family died. I hadn't really felt much at all, actually. Mostly anger.

A hand touched my arm and I looked up at Snape.

"What do you want?"

"I cannot allow you to spend tonight in the corridor. Follow me."

I obeyed, and he led me to what I assumed were his quarters. I tried to leave, but he shut the door.

"Sir, I can't. I'll go and sleep in the hospital wing or something."

"No. That's where she would expect you to go."

"And she'll have to leave me alone. Sir, it isn't safe for you to allow me to sleep here."

"And why not?" I took a deep breath.

"You know already that I'm a very powerful witch. Well, you know how people talk in their sleep?" He nodded. "I uh... I do magic in my sleep. I can't control it. I always sleep in the hospital. I only sleep in the dorms when I am exceptionally tired. It means I'm too tired to do magic in my sleep."

"That's why you were heading towards the hospital wing."

"Madam Pomfrey knows about my condition and gives me a special potion every night to control it. Someday, she'll teach me how to make it, but for now, all I can do it drink it and hope for the best."

He nodded and escorted me to the hospital. Then, without a word, he left. Why did he do that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Snape's POV**

I left her in the hospital wing and hurried away. How could she have this effect on me?!?

It was as if her very being was laced with Amortentia. But if that were true, everyone would love her. What was it, then, that made me suddenly attatched to her?

Could it be her eyes? Those deep blue orbs. Or could it be her personality? She was unique, I suppose. But what? What was it that drew me to her?

I pondered this question for hours until sunrise. She was a killer. And a powerful witch. A powerful killer. Voldemort will surely hear of her and come after her. He would try to obtain her into his ranks. I couldn't let that happen.

I didn't sleep that night, and I was exhausted. At breakfast, I drained two cups of coffee before heading into the dungeons for classes. I was too tired to deal with the first years, but I did anyway.

**Posey's POV**

People weren't as bad as usual, surprisingly. What was wrong with them?

Potions that day was bound to be awkward. I hated awkward moments. He knew about my past now, and knew I had a death wish, so he would be watching me like a hawk, but from a distance.

I walked into the classroom half an hour before I was supposed to, due to my free period happening and my watch being broken. Snape had his head on his desk and he was breathing slowly. Was he asleep?

I snuck up, picked up a piece of chalk, and drew something from the muggle world on his board. The big nosed cartoon man, Kilroy, from World War Two. Sure, it was mostly an American joke, but it's still quite humorous. I drew a line across the board a few inches from the top and drew the man's head and nose peeking over, with the words: **Kilroy was Here** written to the side. I stepped back and admired my handiwork.

  
I set the chalk down and cleaned my hands before looking around again. Snape looked so calm when he was sleeping.

I pulled up a chair next to his desk and sat next to him. He was facing me, but his hair was in his eyes.

Carefully, I brushed some away and smiled. He mumbled something in his sleep and then sighed.

I rested a hand on his cheek. Nothing happened for a moment, but then he stirred.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked groggily.

"I came early for class because I didn't know what time it was. You were asleep."

"So it would seem."

"Gosh, I didn't realize my life was _that_ boring," I joked. He stood up and stretched.

Then he touched his cheek.

"Why were you touching my cheek?"

"You're kinda cute when you aren't yelling at me, and you're only not yelling at me when you're asleep." His face tinted with pink, and I giggled.

"Remember your detentions for this week?"

"You were serious about those?!?"

"Yes. And fifteen points from Slytherin." I stepped up and hugged him tightly.

"Can you not be a teacher right now?"

"I'm always a teacher."

"How about you take a break and be my friend?"

"No."

"Asshole."

"Ten points and another detention."

"Five points from Snape."

"It doesn't work like that."

"It does now. I'm going to keep score."

"You realize that this isn't helping you make friends with your housemates?"

"Who needs them when I've got my best friend, Severus Snape?" He rolled his eyes and made me let go of him.

Wait. Oh, hell no!

"So, this is how it's gonna be? You save me from myself, learn all about me, kiss me, and now you won't even say we're _friends?_ No wonder you're alone."

"I can't be your friend, Posey! It would be wrong!"

"So, it's wrong for me to like when you aren't yelling at me? It's wrong for you to have friends? I'm a freaking adult, Snape! You're a grown ass man, and you don't want to be friends with a seventeen year old witch, because it's _wrong?_ Fine. Last night meant nothing to me, either. I kissed you because I hate you! You probably shouldn't have saved my life, and let me jump from the astronomy tower! Goodbye, and have a horrible day, you wretched old man!" I walked from the dungeon classroom and started walking to... somewhere.

The tower, maybe? Not to jump. Never in broad daylight. Just to think. There was no way I was going to Snape's class. Not until he apologizes, anyway.

I skipped his class for a week. I showed up for my detentions, but I didn't speak. I avoided him as long as possible. Then, I came down with the flu.

"Damn you, immune system!" I groaned that morning when I woke up. I was lying in a hospital bed already, so I just suffered in silence.

I was supposed to go to detention that night, but I couldn't move and my fever was doing weird things to my mind. Madam Pomfrey had neglected to owl a certain professor, though, meaning that he came storming into the hospital wing, demanding to know why I wasn't where I was told to be.

"Where is she?!?" He demanded. I laughed and looked at him.

"Why aren't you in detention, Miss Richter?"

"Nice to see you too, buddy," I cooed.

"Answer the question."

"I'm sick, sir. The flu," I answered. His look of anger faded to one of concern. He put his hand to my forehead. His hand was cold, but not clammy. Thank goodness.

I put my hand over his and smiled at him. He rubbed his thumb over a spot on my forehead and curled two of his fingers into my hair. Then the door opened.

Snape quickly took his hand away and looked around.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted him. "Good to see you and Posey finally getting along." His eyes twinkled like he was shipping us or something.

"Hello, sir," Snape greeted him. "Yes, it seems we are."

"Severus, you know I cannot condone any student-teacher relationship, exactly, but once she gets to feeling better, why don't you take her to the third floor? The room of requirement is lovely this time of year."

What the devil was the room of requirement, and why did Dumbledore want Snape to take me there?!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Posey's** **POV**

It took three days for me to get better. The Weasley family came to keep me sane, though. I also filled the hospital wing with the hoarse, cat like sound that was my singing voice. All the muggle songs I knew, and some I made up myself. Mine weren't as good as _Carry On, My Wayward Son,_ but I still rocked it.

Snape came in the evenings and just sat in a chair, looking at me. Once, Professor Umbridge came in and tried to be all sweet. I pretended to be asleep.

Apparently, in my absence, she was trying to make all kinds of stupid rules, like no clubs, no groups of students consisting of more than three can walk down the hall together, boys and girls cannot be within eight inches of each other, etc,.

How come Dumbledore was allowing this? He had veto power! How can he allow all clubs to be disbanded? How can he sit by and watch the students be unable to properly socialise on Saturdays and Sundays in the corridors?

And the twins were taking it the worst! She banned all their products! They brought a bunch to me so I could hide it, but I told them that if we got caught, it would be bad for all three of us. Besides, Madame Pomfrey would take it away from me anyways.

As soon as I was released from the hospital wing, I headed to the dungeons to find Snape. I think it was a hallucination, but I had to make sure.

"Enter," he said when I knocked. I opened the door and headed straight for his desk.

"I have a question."

"Fine."

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you came to visit me in the hospital wing, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So, why did you kiss my forehead and hold my hand when you thought no one was around?" He stared at me.

"You were awake for that?"

"Of course I was! How else would I know?" A slight blush was creeping onto his cheeks and I walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head and bent down to kiss his cheek. He moved over, though, and caught my lips in his own. Well then.

I kissed back and put a hand to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his raven hair. He pulled me closer and now I was practically sitting in his lap. He held my hips firmly and started kissing me harder. Then, he started kissing my jaw. His lips and teeth started trailing on my neck, and it felt strangely satisfying.

"Severus," I moaned as he bit down on my neck over and over. He didn't stop or slow down. "Severus," I said firmly, putting a hand on his chest.

He stopped and looked at me. Then his eyes widened and he tried to stand up. Guess he forgot that he was my chair. I fell to the floor and he tripped on my legs, falling on top of me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Miss Richter."

"Why are you apologising? Did you hear any protests?"

"You stopped me, though."

"I just wanted to see your eyes," I admitted, laughing a bit. He blushed and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

**Snape's** **POV**

How was it that she could so easily allow me to forget who I am? She was so intoxicating. I had to get to the bottom of why I was head over heels for her, but she kept popping up when I got close to an answer, and then I forgot what I was doing!

After our kiss on the floor, I sent her off to get some rest while I searched for answers. Her mother was a squib, so that was definitely a clue.

After hours of research in every book I could find, I finally had some answers. But... That was impossible! She was a Slytherin, so how could she be a descendant of...?

_**Dun dun** _ _**duuuuuunnnn** _ _**!!** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Snape's** **POV**

I hated to do it, but I had to go and see Trelawny. There was bound to be a prophecy about Atropose. She was a bloody _Descendant_ , for goodness' sake!

I climbed to the divination tower and knocked on the trap door. It was yanked open quickly after and I was beckoned inside. _Bloody seers,_ I thought as I climbed inside the classroom.

"You came to see me about Miss Richter, I assume," she said slowly.

"Yes," I replied. "Upon doing my homework, I have found out something rather interesting. There would surely be a prophecy about her?" Sibyl nodded and closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath as if she were struggling to breathe! Was she having a vision?

After a moment, she sunk into a chair and sighed. Then she looked at me sadly.

" _The first to confess their love for the descendant shall meet his untimely death at the hands of he who needs him most,"_ she said in a raspy voice. " _The only way to change the future is for her to remember her past."_ Trelawny closed her eyes and gasped. That was it. She quickly shooed me away because she had much to do, and I would only wast her time if I stayed any longer. She also told me to watch my step when I enter my office next. Weird.

But what the hell did all of that mean? Remember her past? First to confess love? The hands of who needs him most? I thought on this all night.

**Posey's POV**

I had to ask professor Trelawny about our assignments from the last three days, so I went up to the divination tower. I heard voices inside and then heard a loud gasp.

I cracked the trap door open and listened. Snape was in there?

" _The first to confess their love for the descendant shall meet his untimely death at the hands of he who needs him most,"_ she said in a raspy voice. " _The only way to change the future is for her to remember her past._ " What?

Descendant? What was a descendant? And why was Snape asking about them? I heard him coming, so I jumped down the ladder and hid behind a tapestry. If he knew I was eavesdropping, I was done for.

I went into the classroom when the coast was clear. She clearly knew I was coming, because she handed me a piece of parchment with my assignments on it.

I took them back down to the hospital wing. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes to curfew? I wasn't even tired! I hurried down several flights of stairs to where I remembered Snape's quarters being. Still three minutes to spare! Did I want to do this, though? Did I want to pursue him?

I did. Everything in me wanted him. The question was, did he want me? Probably not. I had to risk it, though. What's life without risks?

I knocked on his door and it was wrenched open. "Who dares come here after-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He was clearly trying to get to bed, because his shirt and shoes were missing. I didn't bother blushing. He stared as if he were expecting am explanation of why I was there.

"You went to Trelawny to figure out my part in this," I stated simply. He nodded. "And you know who I am. I figured it out. I saw you in her classroom and heard the prophecy. I figure a descendant is the offspring of one of the big four, so I may as well come clean now.

"That would be helpful, yes." He let me in and went to go put on a shirt. As he turned, I saw what looked like a tattoo on his inner forearm.

It was a dark mark. Should I run? _No! You love him, remember? Besides, Dumbledore certainly knows. He's probably working as a double agent for Dumbledore. Gotta keep tabs on the Dork Lord somehow, right?_ I thought to myself. Unfortunately, Snape was listening.

He turned and came over to me. "You're... Not going to run to Dumbledore about my Dark Mark?"

"Of course not, Sev! C'mon! Why would I tell him what he probably already knows?" He nodded and sat down in front of me, waiting for my explanation.

"Fiiiine. I get right down to it. My mother's maiden name is Joyce Ravenclaw. I have cousins who are boys and I have uncles, so don't worry, the Ravenclaw name is still being carried on. My mother's entire being was probably laced with Amortentia, because every positively adored her. My father even did at one time. Her prophecy was kinda like mine. The man to love her most will be the death of her. I thought it would be grandpa, to be honest. Or the janitor at the place she worked. He was kinda creepy though. Anyway, my prophecy, I hate to break it to you, is something that has mostly been carried out, I guess. I spent most of last summer in France, and I met a guy who wasn't exactly stable. He was really depressed, probably because he was French." Snape chuckled at this. "He's still alive, I guess, which is a good sign, but the poor guy might off himself any day now. He writes me letters that sound like suicide notes." A tear rolled down my cheek. Snape reached over to wipe it away.

"Don't cry. Please don't." I sniffed and he moved to sit next to me.

"Hey, Snape? How bad would it be if I kissed you right now?"

"I would kick you out," he replied sarcastically. I laughed.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He kissed me back, making it more than a quick peck.

So he did want me! Yes! I pulled away and bid him a good night before heading back to the hospital wing, being careful not to get caught by Filch or his cat. Mrs. Norris would one day find me, and leave with a singed tail and no whiskers. I swear, that cat was out to get me. Was it because I was an animagus? Oh, well. Racist cats aside, I made it to the hospital wing, took my potion, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Posey's POV**

Since I was now determined to enjoy my final year at Hogwarts, mostly because Snape was demanding it now, I decided to try out for the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Why, though?!? You hate quidditch!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Guys, I'm probably not going to make it, but I may as well give it a shot. I mean, if I can't enjoy my final year here, what'll I tell my kids? 'You're going to Hogwarts, the place I have absolutely zero fond memories of. Have fun!'"

They nodded as we walked down a hallway. Then I remembered. "I'm on a free period, and you guys have potions, right?" They nodded. I whispered my plan to them, and they almost fell out laughing.

"So, you're an animagus? No way! And you think you can get away with this?"

"Oh, of course not. I may as well try to make good memories, though, right?" We stopped outside the door and they hid me while I turned into a cat. My clothing disappeared and it would return when I transformed back.

I purred and rubbed against the twins' legs. They pet me and I slipped inside with them. No one saw me, and I didn't make a sound. Snape came in dramatically and told the class to brew the potion on page sixty-nine. I swear, half the class giggled and the other half was confused. Then again, the half that laughed was made up mostly of muggle-borns like me. Heck, if cats could laugh, I would have been on the floor having a fit of laughter.

I crept silently along a wall, went under the twins' table at the front, and let out a soft meow. Snape's eyes shot around the room, completely missing the black kitten that was a few feet away from him.

"No talking," he barked. I crept up to his desk and meowed a little louder. He looked down and almost smiled at me. He didn't know it was me, of course.

"What's your name little one?" He asked softly. I meowed and rubbed his leg before hopping onto the desk and putting my head against his hand. The twins were trying to control their laughter. I purred at him as he pet me and scratched behind my ears.

"You look thirsty, little one." He conjured a bowl of milk, and I drank it happily. I was going to get all the laughs I could out of this situation.

I finished the milk and he took a quill to try and mark papers. I pawed at the feather and tried to get him to play with me. When he wouldn't, I hopped info his lap and curled up, pretending to take a nap.

He pet me as he worked, which felt pretty good, actually. His hands were surprisingly soft. He scratched my ears and the spot just above my tail, which, naturally, made me feel pretty damn good. My kitty butt shot in the air when he did that. Hey, it felt good! It was like he just came up and started giving my a massage on my lower back.

This went on for all of class, but when the bell sounded, all bets were off. I pretended to be frightened of the noise, and I leapt towards the ground, hiding at Fred and George's feet.

George picked me up and handed me back to Snape.

"Here's your cat back, sir," he said with a laugh. I hissed at him, but purred once Snape was holding me again. George tried to pet me, but I swiped at his hand. Snape chuckled.

"She knows a troublemaker when she sees one, it seems," he said. "You are dismissed, Mr. Weasley." The twins reluctantly left and as soon as the door was shut I jumped from Snape's arms and turned human midair.

"Hey, Sev! Thanks for the milk and the scratches," I said, smirking at the look on his face.

"What the bloody hell?!? Why were you a cat??"

"Forgot to tell you, sweetums. I'm an animagus, and I turn into a cute little kitty. Mrreow." He rolled his eyes.

"At least you didn't turn while the other students were around. Hang on... You can't talk as a cat. Why not sleep as a cat so you don't have the ability to do magic in your sleep?"

Holy crap. Seven years, and I'd never thought of that before??

I hugged him tight. "Sev, you may have just saved me!" He pat my head and I scampered off to go to my next class.

Later that day was tryouts. I grabbed a broom and was ready to go. No one was rude or anything, surprisingly. A few high-fived me, actually. The twins must have told them what I did in Snape's classroom.

I mounted my broom and was trying out out to be a beater. Fun! I grabbed a bat and hit every bludger that came at me, sending it soaring at another beater.

By the end of tryouts, I just wanted a shower and a nap, which is exactly what happened. I bathed in the Slytherin girl's shower and put some casual muggle clothes on before wandering around the dungeon area. I found my way to Snape's room, actually. I knocked and when he opened it I attacked him with hugs. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away, you sexy beast," I joked. Well, half joked. "Can I sleep on your couch as a cat? Please? I don't want to risk the common room or the dorms."

"Of all the places in the castle a cat can sleep, you want to sleep on my sofa? Fine."

"Yaaaay!! Sleep-over with my bestie! We can gossip about boys, braid each other's hair, and eat raw cookie dough!" He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid the hair braiding and cookie dough eating aren't going to happen, and you don't even like to gossip about boys, so that would be useless."

"Then how about we just cuddle?" He looked at me curiously. Was he actually considering taking me up on that offer??

I secretly hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

**Posey's POV**

I didn't expect him to go for it, but he actually let me snuggle with him! As a cat, anyway. Besides, he knew that if he scared me or something, I have claws and _will_ use them.

Of course, it also meant that he could get away with being a sweet, caring person who has a soft side. I never thought I would see that side of him, to be honest. He always seemed too closed off.

I turned back into my normal self for a while, and I would ask him random questions.

"Sev, why are you so closed off emotionally?" He didn't answer at first. Was this a touchy subject for him? Then, when he did speak, it was heartbreaking.

"I suppose you have a right to know. I fell madly in love at a young age. She was my best friend. We both came to Hogwarts and were hoping to be sorted into the same house. That didn't happen, though. She was a Gryffindor. We were still friends, though. Then I was bullied by four awful boys in her house. She defended me every time, until one day in our fifth year. I called her a name, and can never forgive myself for it. She married the boy who tortured me the most. Now she's gone. Dead. For about fourteen years now." He looked away from me. I scooted closer to him on the sofa.

"You remind me of her sometimes. Muggleborn, brilliant, and will always stand up to others. You're kind, understanding, and you have anger management issues. Just like Lily."

Lily. Lily who?

"Lily who?" I asked, nervous.

"Her name was Lily Evans when I knew her. She died Lily Potter." Harry Potter's mum? So that's who broke his heart.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked at me quizzically. "If I loved a dead man, I don't think I could still be alive. You're very strong."

He looked down at his arm and glared at where I knew the Dark Mark was.

"I'm being called. I'm sorry. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead before aparating. Apparently, Dumbledore gave him special privileges. I stretched out on the couch and turned into a cat so I could sleep.

When I woke up, I heard the door slam and Snape stumbled in. He fell right next to the sofa. I shot up and turned back into my normal self.

His arm was soaked in blood and he looked terrible.

"Severus, what happened?" I asked worriedly. He groaned.

"I was late," he said, wincing. "It was punishment." I took my wand out and tried to fix it, but he wouldn't let me.

"No. It'll only get worse. I have to." He fished for his wand and I stepped back while he magically bandaged his arm. I still didn't know why I couldn't do that for him. Stinking men, having to be so independent.

"Sev, what can I do to help?" He looked at me curiously.

"Why would you want to help me? I'm a Death Eater and a cruel teacher."

"First of all, you aren't really a Death Eater. Second, as a teacher, you cannot afford to be everyone's best friend if you want them to succeed. I want to help you because... I don't know."

He leaned against my shoulder and sighed.

"Sev," I said, "What are you thinking about right now?"

"How wrong it would be to take you right now on this couch." Well. That was a shock. I stammered.

"Uh... Well... Uh..." His eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry," he said, standing up and walking across the room. "I don't know what came over me."

I stood and made my way over to him, snaked my arms around his waist, and rested my head against his back.

"Why apologise? I didn't reject the idea." He removed my arms from his waist and cleared his throat.

"I believe you have classes in the morning."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." He turned away and walked to his bedroom. Soon after he shut the door, I heard a loud CRASH. Anger management issues, I guess.

"Sev?" I asked, knocking on the door. No answer. I groaned in frustration. He was such a moody teenager sometimes!! But I guess that's part of why I liked him so much.

I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. I opened the door and saw Snape sitting on the floor with his head in his arms.

I touched his arm and he looked up. I put a hand on his cheek. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't bad." He closed his eyes and gently pushed me away from him.

"Go to sleep," he commanded.

"Not until you are in bed with the lights out, about to go to sleep," I responded, shaking my head. He sighed and stood up, making his way over to the bed. He removed basically everything but his boxers before climbing into bed. I turned into a cat and leapt onto the bed with him. He blew out the candle on the bedside table and rolled over to go to sleep.

I curled up at the crook of his knees, and my last thought before falling asleep was,

_Man. I hope he doesn't fart in his sleep._

Snape, of course, was listening, so he proceeded to laugh his ass off as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **Hey! So, this chapter is gonna be getting more into mature territory. It feels like an odd chapter to me, but I guess my fellow smut lovers have been cringing at the tension between Sev and Posey, so I should now appeal to you guys. Enjoy!**

**Posey's POV**

Potter had done it. He started an illegal DADA class without Umbitch finding out. Of course, the Weasley twins practically begged me to come with them. I really didn't feel welcome, though. I was, after all, the only Slytherin who would be there. I stayed in Snape's quarters to study instead. Had to keep up my grades, after all. And Snape was willing to teach me, so long as I continued to keep his little secret. Apparently, if the entire school found out that he was a fake Death Eater, there would be an issue. And he underestimated my ability to keep a secret. Who would I tell? I don't talk to many people.

I was lounging on a chair as a cat one Friday night after finishing my homework, just laughing to myself about how Umbridge looks like a toad. It was the usual kind of night. Snape was still marking papers in his office, and I was just kinda hanging out. Nothing super special.

Then the door opened and slammed shut. I knew it was Snape. I stood and stretched before hopping off of the chair and going up to him. I meowed at him and rubbed against his legs.

With a smile, he stooped to pick me up and stroked my fur. I purred loudly.

Then he kissed the top of my head and set me on the sofa. Severus sat next to me and stretched out. I hopped onto him and turned into my normal, annoying self.

"How did the third years do on their exam?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Better than usual," he commented. "I didn't expect them all to pass." I giggled and he kissed my cheek. Then he moved to my lips.

A heated make-out session ensued. He bit my lip, licked the inside of my mouth, and battled with my tongue for dominance. He refused to let me win.

"You know what we should do?" He asked as he kissed and bit my neck.

"Hmm?" I groaned as he bit down again.

"Make this a bit more comfortable. The bed would be so much better..."

"Sev... I..."

"Shhh. Hush, darling. C'mon. How about it? Care to join me in the bedroom?"

I really didn't seem to have a choice, because he took me in his arms and carried my bridal style to the bedroom.

He dropped me roughly onto the bed and climbed on top of me, returning to the kissing that he had interrupted.

I kissed him back as hard as I could and he started grinding on me. And, because he was touching my back and I am awkward AF, my back arched and my hips flew upwards as he ground in. He moaned as we kissed and I whimpered. So this is what it felt like? Huh. My virgin self doesn't know what she's missing!

"Atropose..." He moaned into our kiss. I pulled away and reached up to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed my wrist and kissed it. Trailed kissed up my arm and back to my neck. Who cares if I would have marks?

I finished unbuttoning his shirt as he started pulling my tee-shirt off. Then my jeans and his slacks. We were left in our underclothes.

"Severus... Are you sure?" I asked him as his eyes devoured me.

"Of course," he answered. His lips met mine again and his hands started working at the hooks of my bra.

Several pieces of clothing later, we were completely naked and he was asking if I was ready.

"Hold on." I sniffed my armpit and shrugged. "Yep. My body is ready," I giggled. He chuckled and kissed my neck again, this time lowering himself into me.

I nearly screamed in pain when he tore into me, but the pain turned to pleasure as he pumped in and out.

After several minutes of this, he pulled out and fell onto the bed next to me.

"I'd better go take care of this where it won't leave a mess," he said, gesturing to his nether regions. He stood and walked into the bathroom, and I tried not to laugh at myself.

Suddenly, a muggle song came to mind. I stood and went into the bathroom to bathe, and Snape covered himself with a towel.

"Dude, that thing was inside me a few minutes ago. Do you really think you should be embarrassed about having a wank so you aren't hurting and I won't mysteriously be pregnant?" He blushed and I rolled my eyes before turning on the taps.

"Join me?" I offered. He flushed the toilet and sauntered over. I laughed a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**Severus's POV**

What was I thinking? Why would I encourage that?!?

I had to get out of the situation in the least awkward way possible, but how would I explain to her that I made a mistake in taking her to bed with me?

I had an idea as soon as my Dark Mark started burning. I leapt from the bed, used magic to clothe myself, and apparated. Surely, she would wonder why I had left so quickly, though? I would simply explain to her that I was summoned. She would understand.

**Posey's POV**

Severus left in a hurry. His Dark Mark was probably burning, meaning he was being summoned. I stretched and then remembered the events of last night. Crap.

What have I done? He would probably hate me now! Why did I let it happen? Why didn't I say no?? I quickly put my clothes on and ran from his quarters, out of the dungeons, and towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

That is, until I was caught by a blob of pink wool.

"Miss Richter? A word, please," she called. I stifled a groan of frustration as I walked over to her. "Please, come to my office." I followed her reluctantly and was told to have a seat. What had she done to this office?? It was pink and covered in cat plates!

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here," she squeaked. I couldn't help myself. It was too easy!

"Is it because of my charming personality and interior decorating skills?" She laughed at my joke and had me sit down.

"Actually, it's about the activities of certain students. Are you, in any way, involved in the antics of a large group of students?"

"I don't have enough friends for that. I, unfortunately, have no idea what you're talking about." I must have had a smug look on my face, because her kind expression changed to a sinister one.

"Don't make me use harsh means to extract the information I'm looking for," she threatened.

"I don't know what you're after, so how can I tell you what I don't know?" I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Madam, I caught another one!" a voice behind us said loudly. Filch was dragging Fred Weasley in. Yes, it was Fred. George wouldn't have gotten caught.

"Nice job, Weasley," I teased. He grinned at me as he was shoved into a chair.

"Mister Weasley, what connection do you have to the illegal Dark Arts Defence club?" Umbridge demanded. Her smile was gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor," he answered innocently. If I didn't know better, I would have believed him.

"Oh, what a pity. It seems you two will serve detention with me tonight. Be here by six o'clock sharp, or your punishment will be more severe. You are dismissed." Okay, even I was confused. Did she think I was lying? I am many things, but a liar is not one of them! I honestly didn't know what they did in that club. I knew it existed at some point, but I didn't know it was still going on! And why would she ask a _Weasle_ y? Especially one of the twins! They were notorious pranksters! They weren't above lying.

I decided to go on my walk. It was just before Christmas holiday, and the snow was falling in small, delicate flakes. I inhaled a breath of fresh air and sighed.

When did my life get so complicated? Oh, right. Killing your dad complicates things a little. But now? Now it's even more complex because I have a prophecy, I have slept with a teacher, and I still don't have many friends. Sure, I have those six pals from History of Magic, but they haven't talked to me in a while. We only talk in class now. The Weasley Twins still joke with me a lot, but do they really see me as a friend?

Along my walk, I kicked a stone and summoned my patronus, just to have the illusion of someone to talk to. The blue, whispy Thestral walked along next to me and listened to me.

"Theresa," I named it, "why does my life have to be all complicated? Why can't I just be normal like all the other witches my age?" There was no reply, of course. My happy thoughts were fading, causing my patronus to dissipate. I put my wand away and lobbed the stone I was kicking into the lake. It was so frustrating!

I sunk down onto the roots of a tree and buried my face in my arms. _I wish mum was here._


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into my detention that evening with a tear stained face. I hadn't missed my mum like this in years. The last time I had cried over her was when I was locked in the muggle asylum. Since then, I'd been burying everything that would make me seem weak.

Umbridge didn't seem to notice my red, puffy eyes or quivering lip when she handed me a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"You and your friend will be writing lines for me. Yours will read, ' _I must not tell_ _lies._ ' I recall having another student write those very words at the start of last term, actually. Oh, you naughty, lying children!" She walked off to Fred and gave him instructions. He asked for ink, and she told him we wouldn't need any.

Being a muggle-born, I didn't think much of this. I had seen shops selling decorative pens that looked like quills before, after all. I started to scrawl my lines across the paper.

I felt a stinging in my hand each time I touched the paper with the pen, so I switched hands. Maybe it was a hand cramp, right? But it didn't stop.

After about seven lines, both of my hands had scars on them, the words I had written carved into my flesh painfully. I couldn't help it. The tears started to fall uncontrollably and I let out a small sob as I continued to write. Umbridge wasn't even looking at me.

After fifteen lines, she told me I could go with Fred. I stood and ran from her office before Fred could see me cry.

I raced down the hall, tears pouring down my face and small sobs escaping my throat. I rounded a familiar corner and ran down into the dungeons. I made it to a door on a deserted hallway and banged on it as loudly as I could.

It was opened quickly, and Snape looked like he was about to tell me off... Until he saw my face. He grabbed my arm, yanked me inside and slammed the door, wrapping me tightly in his arms as he did so.

"What happened?" He asked.

I couldn't speak. I could hardly breathe! I let my tears speak for me. I showed him my hands and what that, for lack of a better word, witch had done to me! I sobbed into his chest and he kept his arms tightly around me, keeping his breaths steady and his heartbeat calm. I listened to his heart and tried to slow my breathing to match his.

As soon as I could speak, I told him about what had happened. About how I was wrongly accused of being involved in a secret club that I didn't know anything about, I told him about my walk today and how I was reduced to tears by a tree, and I told him about my detention.

"We have to report this to Dumbledore," I begged him. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I froze. It wasn't that throat-clearing sound of a wicked woman.

"I believe you just did report it to me, Miss Richter," said a raspy voice behind me. I turned to see Professor Dumbledore's eyes shining and his face with a calm expression.

"I'm sorry to say, however, that there is nothing I can do to get rid of her. She has, after all, now called Ministry officials to come to Hogwarts and arrest me."

"She can't do that! You've never done anything that requires imprisonment!" I screamed. He placed his hands gently on my shoulders and sighed.

"Thank you for believing that. But I have no intention of being arrested. Until I return with my name cleared, however, I'm afraid you'll have to just trust Severus and try to stay out of Umbridge's way." He took my hands and squeezed them gently. Tears streamed down my face and my breathing was becoming uneven again.

"Don't leave me," I begged. "I can't do it on my own yet." He smiled kindly.

"I'll still be with you, Posey. You just won't see me." I hugged him as tight as I dared. He was my father figure when I needed one the most, and now even that was coming to an end.

He made me let go and took my hand. Then he took one of Snape's hands and placed my hand in his.

"Take care of her for me, Severus," he said with a wink. "And by the way, I recommend a silencing charm next time. You are a screamer, my boy." I stifled a laugh and Snape's face turned a deep crimson. Was he angry, or embarrassed?

"Sir, how did..."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. You're both consenting adults, after all. Goodbye, Posey, Severus." He let go of our wrists and exited the room. Severus immediately let go of me and backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, stepping closer.

"With Dumbledore gone, that woman is going to allow the use of Veritaserum to interrogate students. She'll want to see my supply of it, and I can't let you be here when she does."

I was subconsciously scratching the scars on my hands as he spoke. His eyes flicked down to them and he saw them bleeding before I felt the blood. He pulled two handkerchiefs from his robe and made me sit down.

He conjured a bowl of warm water and concentrated on cleaning my cuts. His brow was furrowed as if he were deep in thought and his black eyes were unmoving, staring intently at my hands.

It stung when the water touched the scars, even when the bleeding had stopped. Actually, the outward pain felt pretty good. Maybe I should steal one of those quills...

Severus slammed his hand on the table and stared into my eyes. When he spoke, he was shouting and his voice shook with anger.

"If you dare to use that quill to hurt yourself on purpose, you will have me to deal with!! Is that clear?!?" He roared. I shrunk back stared into his dark eyes. I was terrified of this man at the moment. His hard eyes softened when he saw my fear.

"I don't want you hurting yourself, Atropose."


	15. Chapter 15

Severus wouldn't let me out of his sight for the next few days. He knew I wanted to hurt myself, but didn't realise that I would want to hide the scars somewhere other than my hands.

When he finally let me go somewhere on my own, it was the first day of Christmas holiday. I took a long walk that snowy morning and I ended up in front of Dumbledore's office. Luckily, Umbridge was still using her DADA office. I spoke the password and the gargoyle hopped aside. I needed to see a memory that Dumbledore had hidden from me for years. The day he came to me. What had he seen? He took my memory of this away as well, and told me what he thought I needed to know.

I opened the cabinet that held the pensive and the vials of memories, searching until I found the one I needed. The label was old and the vial was dusty, telling me that it hadn't been looked at in years.

I entered the memory and felt myself falling

 

falling

 

falling

 

down towards the ground. I was caught by the magic of the memory and saw Dumbledore walking up to the doors of the asylum. He spoke with a woman at the front desk inside, and then a doctor led him to a wing of the asylum that was my home for nearly a year.

  
"Sir, are you sure you want to see her? She is horrible! She keeps telling us she killed her father with magic, and that her father had killed her mother. She refuses to tell us what really happened. She is violent and suffers from severe depression and denial. We've had to restrain her in a padded cell to keep her from hurting herself and others," the doctor said.

"Oh, I'm sure, doctor. Our institute has handled cases like hers for years." Cases like mine, huh? I had to chuckle at this.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." The doctor unlocked the door to the wing and led Dumbledore to a cell. Cell 97. So that's why I have a fixation with that number! I know I'm mentally sick, but I didn't realise just how sick I was until now. Depression, I knew. But I had been violent? I hadn't been in denial; I told them the truth! But violence? Who had I tried to hurt?

The cell door creaked open and I walked in before Dumbledore could. The sight was horrifying.

A little girl, wearing a blood-stained straight jacket, had a chain around her waist, which was anchored to one of the padded walls. Her face was dirty and she looked like a wild animal.

"Who are you?" And asked threateningly.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, my dear. I've come to speak with you."

"About what?" the younger me snarled. "My parents?"

"No, actually. It's about you, not what you've done or seen." The ten-year-old stood and lunged at Dumbledore, screaming. She was held back by the chain, and she bared her teeth at the wizard.

"I won't talk with that doctor in here! I won't talk in here!"

"Alright, my dear. You don't have to. I promise, if you calm down and stay that way, we can go to another room without the doctor and the two of us can talk." I took deep breaths and was soon unchained and led to another room where Dumbledore told me that I was not crazy, that I really did have magical powers, and that he could teach me to control them. But the Ministry of Magic was angry with me at the moment. He had worked something out with them, thought. And the rest is history.

I exited the memory. I had another vial to look at that was even dustier than the last. The label read,

_**Asylum** _

I poured it into the pensive after removing the other memory and was about to enter the scene when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I turned quickly and saw Snape standing there, looking at me cautiously.

"What?" I asked. "Are you here to stop me?"

"No. I'm here to keep you from going into this alone. Dumbledore made me promise not to let you see that one alone." It must have been bad, then, if Albus made Severus promise to keep me safe from my own memories.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it right before we entered the memory that I didn't have anymore.

I was immediately glad I didn't remember it.

 

It began with my interrogation at the asylum. 

"Will you tell us what happened that night, Posey?" Asked the doctor from that last memory I saw. The child in the chair nodded.

"PI heard mummy and daddy fighting, and I ran to see what was the matter. Then daddy shot mommy with a gun and turned to me. I screamed and he started floating and holding his neck. He went limp and fell down dead. I did it. I killed him with magic." The doctor was taking notes, but he didn't believe me.

"Why won't you tell us what the police told us, Posey?"

"Because the police are liars." The memory then shifted and I saw the child being strapped to a chair. She was fighting it hard, and kicked out at the nurse and the doctor. They slapped her and she screamed at them.

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!? I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!!"

"NO, YOU AREN'T! YOU'VE MADE UP A FANTASY TO KEEP THE TRUTH FROM YOURSELF!" the doctor roared back. He hit the girl again and again.

"Your mother killed your father and then herself! That is the truth!"

"No it's not!" Another strike. I was then shown as being wrapped in a straight jacket and the doctor picked me up as if I were a rag doll and threw me into the padded cell so hard I hit the opposite wall.

I saw myself use magic to break out of the straight jacket and I started banging on the door.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" A nurse came in and shot something into my arm to make me calm down, and then I was restrained with another jacket and a chain. 

That was the end of the memory.

I collapsed onto the floor of Dumbledore's office and began to sob violently.

Severus touched my shoulder to calm me, but I flinched. I felt as though I had just lived that memory for the first time, and I understood why Dumbledore removed it from my mind. He didn't want me to be afraid of him or anyone at Hogwarts. But now I was terrified of everyone who knew my secret, including Severus.

"Posey, it's me, Severus," he said calmly, looking into my eyes.

"You believe me, don't you?" I whimpered. He nodded.

"Of course I do. I saw it with my own eyes, Atropose. You showed me the memory, remember?" 

I nodded and tried to stand, but my legs were failing me. Severus bent down to help me up, but I moved away from him.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" I shouted, tears pouring down my face.

"Posey, I would never hurt you!" He announced. "I could never hurt the girl I love!" His eyes widened at his words and he covered his mouth before running from the office, leaving me alone with a broken mind and a confused expression.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: The following chapter contains much fluff. If you're like me, you will blush and squeal. Don't have too much fun!**

**Snape's POV**

Why did I say it?!? I told her I loved her?? Where did that even come from?

I ran out of there as fast as possible, running in a random direction. I ended up at the astronomy tower. Why did we always end up here? Ever since this year started, every time one of us runs somewhere, we end up here.

I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Did I love her? Did I really? I vowed only to love Lily. Was what I promised impossible?

I sat on the ground with my legs stretched out in front of me. I conjured my patronus, expecting a doe to appear and remind me of my pain. What appeared, though, was not a doe.

A thestral? Why was my patronus now a thestral?

 _Isn't it obvious? You love Posey, and her patronus is probably a_ _thestral_ _,_ the voice in my head stated. I hated that voice sometimes, mainly because it was usually right. I sighed and my patronus started walking away. But where?

I followed it. Seemed like a good idea, right?

It led me silently through the deserted halls and towards the room of requirement. But why?

When I entered, the thestral walked over to another patronus. The two thestrals stood facing each other and the girl who was plaguing my mind looked just as confused as I did. Then she saw me and was scared. She dropped her wand and backed away. I, too, set mine down and put my hands up as I walked towards her.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged. I looked into her eyes and saw how sad she was.

"I would never hurt you, Posey. Don't you remember what we've done together? If I won't let you hurt yourself, what makes you think I would hurt you? We've slept together, for Merlin's sake!"

I grabbed her hands and made her look me in the eye. I wasn't sure until now, and I had to tell her.

"Atropose Richter, I love you and vow to protect you until the end of my days."

**Posey's POV**

I was speechless. I was terrified that he would hurt me, but I did remember what we'd done together. He was holding my hands tightly and staring into my eyes with his black ones.

"Atropose Richter, I love you and vow to protect you until the end of my days." He wanted to protect me?

"Severus," I started, taking my hands away from his, "I don't know what to say." He looked sad.

I had to stop being afraid of him. Dumbledore trusts him, so I should too.

I stepped closer to Severus and touched his cheek with my hand, smiling.

"I love you, too, Severus." His eyes widened and he grinned so wide I thought his face would shatter. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately, one of his hands tangling itself in my hair and the other holding me by the small of my back. I gripped his robes tightly as I kissed him back. When I pulled away to breathe, he rested his forehead against my own and held me close. My hands went to his shoulders and I couldn't help but smile.

He moved away from my quickly, though, holding his forearm as if it burned.

"I'm being summoned. Meet me in my chambers if you want to later." With that, he was gone. He apparated out of there as fast as he could.

I don't know what I was thinking. I simply walked out of the room of requirement and wandered down the stairs towards the dungeons.

I made my way to Snape's quarters, but hesitated at the door. He wasn't here yet, after all. I raced towards the common room, rounding corners at top speed and flying down stairs. As I approached, I shouted the new password (which was Buckbeak) and ran through the doorway. I hurried into the bathroom so I could shower, washing myself from head to toe with wonderful smelling soap, and then I stepped out, dried off with magic and went to find some muggle clothes to put on.

I decided on some faded ripped jeans, a black tank top, a green denim jacket, and combat boots.

I waved my wand and my hair became wavy and silky. I was ready.

I shoved my wand into the pocket on the inside of my jacket and ran from the common room to Snape's room.

I knocked, hoping he was there. The door opened and I saw Snape standing there with wet hair and a towel in hand. Was he just in the bath too?

"I didn't think you were coming," he breathed.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked with a grin. He let me in and went into his bedroom for a moment. He came back a few minutes later with muggle clothing on instead of his robes.

Dark jeans, a leather belt, boots, and a black button down with the top two buttons and the sleeves undone. He sat on the sofa and I joined him, snuggling into his side and listening to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes, he started leaving kisses on my forehead and on my hands as he brought them to his lips. When we made eye contact, he brought his hand down and tapped my nose gently with his left index finger.

"Boop," he said softly. I blushed and giggled, snuggling into his shirt to hide my red face.

"You lose it if I'm trying to be cute, but when we're in bed, you don't blush or laugh or anything. What's up with that?"

I shrugged. "I guess you're just being too cute," I replied. It was his turn to blush and chuckle. He kissed my forehead again and I turned into a cat. I rubbed against his side and curled up in his lap to go to sleep, purring the whole time.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus was walking on eggshells around me for the next few days. I pretended not to notice, but it actually really bothered me.

After four days of him being strangely nice to me, I snapped.

"Severus, stop it! Stop walking on eggshells around me! Go back to being the rude, sarcastic person I know and love! If you are nice to me one more time during Christmas holiday, I swear I will turn everything you own a bright pink, and you won't be able to change it back!" He stopped and started at me.

"I had no idea that kindness made you angry. I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I exited his quarters and walked through the halls until I found an empty classroom. It looked to be an unused one, and it didn't look like it was going to be used any time soon. All the desks and chairs were pushed against one wall, and the windows had been covered with a thin layer of dust, much like everything else in the room.

This looked to be the perfect room for hiding in. Unless, of course, Peeves finds me here, in which case I'll have to find a new hiding spot.

I took out my wand to clear the dust, but put it back, and left to find one of Filch's closets. Luckily for me, there was one directly across the corridor.

I went in quietly and brought out a feather duster, a broom and dust pan, a ladder, and a waste basket. I would clean that room top to bottom before Christmas Day!

I began to dust from the top of the room, getting everything around near the ceiling, and started working my way down.

It took me most of the day to dust everything, but I did it and swept the entire floor, using magic only to remove the desks from the room. I had sent them to another empty classroom - or the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. I could never quite get that spell right. Oh well.

After sweeping, I put everything I borrowed back and looked at the time on my watch. Almost midnight?!? I turned into a cat and bounded down to the dungeons, making my way to Snape's quarters. I meowed loudly and scratched at the door. He opened it and picked me up with a frown on his face.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I meowed at him and flipped over so he was holding me like a baby.

Then I turned into my normal self in his arms. I guess I did the spell wrong, though.

He ended up holding me bridal style, alright, but there was one small problem.

Where were my clothes?

"Uh..." I started. This was so awkward. "I was cleaning and then I turned into a cat so I wouldn't get caught, and I did the spell wrong so now I'm naked..."

"I can see that you're naked, Posey," he said, getting flustered. "But why were you cleaning?"

"I found an old empty classroom and it looked like a good hiding place, so I cleaned it up." He still hadn't set me down.

"Alright."

"Can you put me down now? Preferably near something I can cover myself with?"

"Fine," he sighed, carrying me into his room and putting me on the bed. He gave me a longing look before shaking his head and leaving the room.

I ran and grabbed his bathrobe, threw it on, and walked out to sit with him on the sofa.

"Christmas is in a couple days," I commented. He had his eyes shut and was resting his head on the back of the couch. He opened one eye.

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Okay then, Mr. Grinch." I snuggled up to him and sighed. I picked up a book that he had been reading. Shakespeare? Alright. That's an idea.

"Would you care to join me in Hogsmead tomorrow?" He asked.

"I would love to, Professor," I teased. "What do you have in mind?"

"A bit of fresh air would do you some good, and I don't mean the fresh air you get on the astronomy tower."

"Alright. In the morning, we'll head out." I rested my head in his lap and opened the book to read it. _The Taming of the Shrew_ wasn't my favourite, but I needed something to read.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Not really. You?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you asking if I'm tired?"

"Seeing you today... It renewed my hope that things can go back to normal."

"I thought they had." He sighed.

"I mean, back to before you knew and I knew about what happened to you in the asylum."

"Don't talk about it, Sev. It ruins the mood." He chuckled and took the book from me.

"Alloweth us wend into the bedroom and has't some excit'ment?" Was he seriously trying to seduce me with Shakespearean language?

Because it was working.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll have to, my dear Severus," I replied, pulling him down for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Out trip to Hogsmead the next day was postponed to the afternoon due to some rather sexy events the previous night that bled into the morning.

As we walked, I admired the falling snow with a smile on my face. Snape wouldn't hold my hand as we walked because he was sure we would get caught, but I still stuck close to him. That is, until I got an idea.

I hurried over to a snow bank and made a few snow balls. As he walked onward, I took careful aim. Why did he have to walk so fast??

I stood right behind him and took my shot. As it made contact with his back, I dove to the left to hide. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. Sadly, he spotted me with another snowball in my hand. I grinned.

"Gotcha!" I yelled. He stooped and made a snowball before standing and turning to walk away.

I carefully sidled up next to him and nudged him with my arm. He had a smirk on his face as he put an arm around my shoulders. Then he smashed the wad of snow on the side of my head.

"Gotcha," he mocked, laughing. I hadn't seen him laugh in pubic since my first year when he couldn't help it. Ah, memories.

I wiped my face on his sleeve and shoved him lightly, smiling. We walked into the village and I told him I needed to do some shopping that he didn't want to help with.

"Why wouldn't I want to help?"

"Okay. You can hold my bag while I try on clothes and you can come with me to purchase tampons and pads and girly things like that."

"I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in an hour," he said quickly, hurrying away.

Now to do what I came here to do. Yes, I needed girl stuff, but I also needed to get him a Christmas gift. I went into a book shop and found the classic section.

What had he not read? I scanned through the aisles and searched each title until I came across something. A book of Shakespeare's sonnets!

I took it off the shelf and flipped through it. It was perfect!

I paid for it and left. I still had 45 minutes, so I went to find something else to do before I met him at the pub.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted an... Adult store. I decided to take a peek inside.

Lingerie on racks and mannequins, toys and straps and chains on the walls, and other things people use when they're doing the do. That's what the store carried. Nice!

I browsed the racks and found some nice dark green panties and a black nighty that was see-through except for the chest area. It had dark green lace on the edges and looked like it would be nice for a warm night. I picked it up and kept browsing.

I picked up a riding crop, a pair of handcuffs, and some silk pjs before heading to the counter. There was a young man behind it.

"Will this be all for you?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"So, any special plans this 'oliday? Got a guy yer spendin' the season with?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, if it don' work out, you can find me 'ere. My name's Sammy." I cringed on the inside, but decided to be nice.

"Nice to meet you, Sammy, but I'm sorry to tell you that my guy and I are pretty serious." He had a sad look on his face as I paid and left. Fifteen more minutes.

I decided to head over to the pub and wait for Severus. With my bags in hand, I made my way through the snowy streets and entered the crowded pub, pushing my way to a dark area in a corner. I slid into the booth and ordered a butter beer.

"Comin' right up, sweetie," Rosmerta said with a wink. Soon after that, Severus came in. He scanned the room and spotted me sitting alone, so he made his way over. He was also carrying shopping bags.

"I raided the apothecary to restock my stores," he explained as he sat down, producing a new potions book from inside his robes. His eyes were shining with excitement.

"This was in the window. A new potion making guide, explaining more in-depth than ever, and telling what happens if you get each step wrong, and how to reverse it!" He opened it just as Madame Rosmerta came up with my butter beer.

"Oh, 'ello there professor! What can I get for you this cold day?"

"My usual, please," he said politely. She gave him a look.

"Should you really be drinking that in front of her?" She scolded him.

"Fine, fine. Butter beer." She nodded and walked away.

"What's your usual?" I asked curiously as he flipped through the book.

"Fire whiskey, and keep it coming until I fall face first on the floor." He looked ashamed.

"Sev, why do you poison yourself like that?"

"Why do you try to jump off of the astronomy tower or try to hurt yourself whenever you get the chance?" I fell silent. He was right. I had no right to judge his actions.

"I'm sorry," I said, a tear falling from my eye. Severus saw this and put his book to the side.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so I would look at him.

"Don't be, love," he said softly. "I shouldn't have brought it up." He put an arm around me and pulled me closer to himself. I sipped my butter beer and he began to drink his when Madam Rosmerta brought it to him. She winked at us and put a finger to her lips, signaling that our secret was safe with her.

After our small date, we walked back to the castle. It was colder and I didn't have on a coat. Just my cloak.

As I pulled it tighter around myself, I shivered and tried to ignore the fact that hypothermia was a possibility.

"Take my arm and bend your knees," Snape commanded. I did so, and we apparated to his quarters. He lit the fireplace and took his bags into his room. Using magic, I wrapped the presents I had bought for him and set them aside. I then conjured a tree and a box of ornaments. He came back and looked at me funny.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's Christmas Eve, Sev. We're going to decorate this tree and enjoy it." He spotted the gifts and rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you ever want to get laid again?" He immediately picked up some ornaments and started helping.

I made a mental note that threatening to withhold sex worked.

 


	19. Chapter 19

I stepped back from the tree to see how we did.

"It looks fantastic!" I exclaimed, hugging Severus. "And you didn't want to do it."

"You can be very persuasive," he replied, raising one eyebrow. I kissed his cheek and he rolled his eyes before giving a smile. "I will admit, though, it wasn't as awful as I thought it would be."

He put an arm around me and we settled on the sofa. Then I remembered more things to do! I hurried into the bathroom and retrieved the gifts from under the counter. Great place to hide them, right? He never looks there.

I placed them under the tree and then snuggled back up to Severus.

"Happy Christmas, love," he whispered to me, burying his face in my hair.

"Happy Christmas," I sighed. I fell asleep right there on the sofa.

I woke up in the bed, curled up in Severus's arms. I really didn't want to get up until I remembered what day it was.

I shot out of the bed and ran into the living room. It was freaking Christmas!! Yes!!

"Sev!" I shouted. I heard a loud groan. "Sev, get up and open your presents! You'll want to!" I heard something hit the floor, but I wasn't sure if he threw something or if he fell out of bed.

When he finally came out in his black pants and no shirt, I handed him a mug of coffee and watched him slowly sip it.

"Sev, drink that coffee all day, but you're opening your gifts this morning. Here," I grabbed the packages I had wrapped for him and set them in his lap. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and set his mug down.

"If I do this, can I go back to bed?" he yawned. It was cute when he yawned!

"If you want to," I answered sweetly. He picked up the first one and unwrapped the book. He smiled when he saw it.

"How did you know?" he asked. I shrugged and he reached for the next present. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the box.

"Oh my God," he breathed. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows, and I smirked. "What possessed you?!?"

"Peeves," I said sarcastically. He looked back down at the riding crop and handcuffs.

"But wait, there's more!" I said loudly, pointing at the other two bags from the dirty store.

"I didn't know your size, so I took a guess," I admitted as he pulled the black and green silk pjs out of their bag. Then he pulled the lingerie out of the last bag and he blushed harder than I'd ever seen him blush before.

"I see you found the... Adult store," he stuttered. I grinned and scooted so I could snuggle him.

"Thank you, Atropose," he breathed, lifting the riding crop and giving my arse a good whack. I squeaked and snuggled up to him.

"Oh, but you have presents, too," he whispered in my ear. What?

"Really?" I asked, getting excited all over again. I actually got presents for Christmas!

He stood and reached inside the tree. He pulled out a neatly wrapped package and handed it to me. I carefully unwrapped it, and my eyes widened.

Inside a nice black picture frame was a moving photograph of Snape. He was smiling, and he stood awkwardly in a muggle suit and tie. I hugged it to my chest and nearly cried.

"Severus, thank you so much!" I choked, tears flowing from my eyes. He hugged me and pulled me to lay on top of him.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, Severus! I love it!" I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away, only for him to close the gap again as he sat up. I had set aside the picture and my fingers were tangling themselves into his hair as his lips caressed mine.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it. I giggled and pulled away from him to look into his black eyes.

"Are you just wanting to use your Christmas presents?" He winked at me and chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed him gently before getting off of him, grabbing the lingerie, and walking towards the bedroom. I heard him trip as he quickly tried to follow me.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Classes began again and I refused to play nice. That bitch got rid of Dumbledore! I would not stand for that!

"I won't go to her class!" I shouted, throwing a shoe at Severus and hitting the doorframe near his arm.

"You have to," he said with a sigh, crossing his arms and giving me "the look." I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Pwease don't make me," I muttered.

"Go to class, Posey. And if you attend all your classes this week, you'll get a special surprise on Friday night that may spill over into Saturday morning." With that, I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my bag, kissed his cheek and walked out.

Wait.

Did he just use the promise of sex to make me do something he wanted me to do? That's what I do! Mental note, stop doing that to him so maybe he'll stop doing it to you.

I trudged (stomped) into DADA and slumped into my seat. I didn't care that I was in a skirt, and I propped my feet up in the chair in front of me. I slouched, grumbled about everything the woman said, and landed myself a detention with her that night. Greeeeaaaaate.

When I told Severus what I did, he face palmed and glared at me. I looked down at my hands and hid my smile.

"Posey, are you trying to drive me mad?"

"No, I'm trying to make Umbridge quit!" He gave an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't think you're succeeding, my dear," he grumbled. "If anything, you're making my life harder! You're in my house, so she's going to make me speak to you about your behaviour _while_ _she's_ _here_ _._ Please, take a page out of Hagrid's book and lay as low as possible. _Please_ _._ " I hugged Severus and sighed.

"I'll try."

"Trying isn't good enough. Do it. I don't want to deal with her any more than you do. She came into my class and insulted me in front of my students!" My head snapped up and I stared into his eyes.

"The bitch will pay," I hissed, beginning to march away. Snape grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Just go to your detention and don't do anything rash," he said.

"Is that an order?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. That is an order. You are forbidden from doing anything that may lead to you getting into more trouble."

"Fine, you kinky bastard," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "You don't leave room for loopholes, do you?"

"No, I don't. Now go. You wouldn't want to be late. If you're late, I'll be forced to punish you." He grinned at me and I laughed as I walked out of his quarters and up all the stairs.

When I arrived, she had her usual sickeningly sweet smile and she was standing behind her desk.

"Hello, dear," she purred. I thought I was going to puke! "You'll be doing lines again. Perhaps you need another message to sink in. Soon, you will realize the gravity of your actions here at Hogwarts." I sat and picked up the evil quill reluctantly. I wanted to carve scars into my skin, but not for her pleasure.

"What will I be writing, Professor?"

"What comes to mind when you think of yourself?" Oh my gosh was she really going to use my self-hatred against me?

"Piece of shit," I choked out. I was fighting back my tears, not wanting to give her any sort of satisfaction.

"Then that's what you'll write. And I'll tell you when to stop. Begin." I scratched the letters onto the parchment, feeling the familiar sensation of knives carving my strokes into the back of my hand. After about fifteen lines, she told me to take a break.

She took my quill and handed me a new one.

"Begin again. The same phrase." I was confused, but then the pain came back. But it wasn't on my hand.

It was on my forehead. I felt each letter being carved into my face. Then she handed me a different quill.

It was carved into my left cheek.

New quill.

Left wrist.

New quill.

Right wrist.

New quill.

The back of my neck.

She finally let me stop and I practically ran out. I flew into the girl's bathroom and looked at the damage.

Each stroke of the quills left their marks. Painfully, obviously, cruelly. I was branded now. Scars covered me, all of them bearing the phrase 'Piece of shit.'

How would I hide this? What was I going to tell Severus?

I heard a commotion in the hall and saw Harry Potter being dragged to Umbridge's office by Filch. Now he was in for it too? Fan-bloody- tastic.

I couldn't do it anymore. I can't.

I flew down the stairs to Severus's quarters and slipped in quietly. I knew what I had to do, whether he knew it or not. I wrote a note quickly.

 _My_ _Dearest_ _Severus_ _,_

 _I_ _am_ _about_ _to_ _do_ _something_ _that_ _you_ _will_ _hate_ _me_ _for_ _._ _But_ _please_ _know_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _doing_ _this_ _because_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _._ _With_ _everything_ _that's_ _happened_ _and_ _that_ _I_ _know_ _now_ _,_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _foolish_ _to_ _continue_ _my_ _meaningless_ _existence_ _._ _My_ _last_ _request_ _,_ _if_ _it_ _is_ _possible_ _,_ _is_ _to_ _become_ _a_ _Hogwarts_ _ghost_ _._ _Today_ _is_ _the_ _17th_ _of_ _March_ _._ _I_ _expect_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _at_ _my_ _Death-day_ _party_ _next_ _year_ _,_ _you_ _dark-haired_ _bastard_ _._  
_I_ _love_ _you_ _with_ _all_ _or_ _my_ _heart_ _._  
_Atropose_ _Richter_

I folded it, kissed it, and dropped it as I walked by him. He spoke, but I was out the door and practically sprinting up the stairs.

I ran and ran and ran until I reached the Astronomy tower.

We always ended up here. Always.

I heard footsteps as I caught my breath. I looked out and saw a few students lingering I  the courtyard below. They would be struck with horror soon. I heard a shout.

"No! Atropose! No, please don't!"

I ignored him and I took a step up. I stood on the stone wall that stood between myself and my future. Or lack there of.

"Posey," he said demandingly. I turned and he was struck with horror. He saw my new markings.

"Did she do this to you?" I said nothing. I let tears fall from my eyes and I was ready to die.

"Posey, please! No!" He started to move toward me carefully. "No, Posey! I love you!"

"Sev... I love you too," I muttered. Then I turned away and leaned forward.


	21. Chapter 21

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. But this? This feels brand new.

I'm falling, being caught only by the air whipping at me and the wind caressing me. I hear a shout and a cry above me. I hear screams below me. But in my immediate vicinity, there is nothing. Just blissful silence. Air rushes past my ears. I think of doing a flip, but have no time to do it. I need my body to be as perfect as possible for my burial.

The ground gets closer, the to of the tower gets further away, and I smile as my eyes close and I'm ready to accept my fate...

I stop suddenly, but feel no pain. I'm not _dead_ _._ I'm floating motionless in the air. No!

 _No_ _!_ _No_ _!_ _This_ _can't_ _be_ _happening_ _!_ _Whoever_ _used_ _that_ _spell_ _on_ _me_ _will_ _pay_ _dearly_ _!_ I think to myself as my body drops a few inches to the ground.

"Fuck!" I shout. A large group of students gathers around me and people are asking if I'm okay.

"Who the Hell stopped me?!?" I demanded. People looked around and then someone behind the large crowd cleared his throat. The sea of black cloaks parted and I sat up to face Albus Dumbledore.

"I did, miss Richter. I suggest you don't stand up yet. Professor Snape should be coming in about..." He looked at his watch and held up a hand to count down the seconds.

"Three... Two... One." Running footsteps were heard. A baritone voice barked for people to move and he sounded distraught.

"Where is she?!? Posey!!" I heard him scream. I took one look and was on the ground next to me, holding me and sobbing into my neck.

"Posey! Thank Merlin you're alright! What were you thinking?!?" He was weeping in front of almost all the students in Hogwarts.

"Severus, why don't you and Atropose meet me in my office."

"Welcome back, sir," several students said to Dumbledore as he walked away.

"Never do that again!" He ordered. I remained silent. I simply allowed him to yank me to my feet and drag me towards the Headmaster's office.

Once inside, I was embraced by Professor McGonagall, of all people.

"Oh, Miss Richter! Thank goodness! Why on earth would you jump from the astronomy tower?!?"

"What makes you think I won't try again?" I asked harshly. Severus grabbed my arm and held it so tight I may have bruises. I glared at him.

"Why did you stop me, Dumbledore? I'm an adult. Can I not decide when I should die?!?"

"You saw the memories, didn't you?" He asked calmly. I nodded, tears welling in my eyes. He sighed. "Miss Richter, I had the ability to stop you from dying. Allowing you to hit the ground would have torn my heart out. I am, after all, a soft old man." I was weeping now.

"DO YOU SEE THESE SCARS?!? THESE MARKS I MUST CARRY FOREVER?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE THE HELL I AM FORCED INTO EVERY WAKING MOMENT?!?"

Dumbledore sat calmly, allowing me to finish my screaming. The lights began to flicker and suddenly all the empty chairs flew out and away from me, hitting walls and shattering. I crumpled to the ground, my body being wracked with sobs. Severus picked me up and held me I  his arms as I cried.

"Just let me die," I begged. "Please." McGonagall placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"We can't just let you die, dearie."

"It's either that or I become a Death Eater at this point! I don't have a choice!

"It's true," Severus whimpered. "The Dark Lord found out about her abilities and requests an audience with her as soon as her schooling is completed."

"Does he know of your relationship with her?" Dumbledore asked him. McGonagall looked surprised.

"What? Severus, you had a significant other and didn't tell me?" She gave him a sly smile.

"So, you're going to ignore the fact that she's a student?" A figure in one of the paintings asked.

"Oh, like you didn't have a romantic relationship with a student!" Severus shot back at him. "And no. He does not."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"I either die or be forced to become a Death Eater, sir. If I say no to You-Know-Who, hell have me tortured and killed anyway."

"Miss Richter, please consider an alternative to leaping to your death. Think it through. Spend some... Quality time with Severus. Then come back and we'll discuss this." I hated him, but I couldn't hate him. Dumbledore was right. As usual.


	22. Chapter 22

I didn't want to and they couldn't make me. I was taken down to Severus's quarters and I sat on the couch wrapped in his arms.

"What would you like to do?"

"Die without anyone trying to stop me and become a Hogwarts ghost."

"Other than that."

"Nothing." He sighed and made me sit up.

"I am not going to let you kill yourself! What can I do to make you realize that you have a life ahead of you?!?" He winced and sighed, looking at his arm. "Come on. The Dark Lord wants to meet you."

"No. I told you, I'd rather die than be a Death Eater!"

"If you don't come, he's going to punish us both!" He grabbed my arm and apparated before I could object.

"Just act like you're being forced against your will."

"Act?" He yanked me forward and kicked a door open before flinging me to the floor at someone's feet.

"Here she is, my lord," Severus announced. "This is Atropose Richter."

"Ah, Miss Richter. How wonderful to finally meet you," hissed the man above me. I looked up and my eyes met those of the most horrid man ever to walk the earth.

"You must be Tom," I sneered, standing up. An animalistic growl came from him and he waved his wand at me. Immediately, I was pushed to a wall by magic and pinned there.

"You shall address me as Lord Voldemort or my lord, you insolent speck, or you shall be severely punished." I laughed.   
"Really? You expect me to just roll over like the rest of your little friends did? You're smart, Tom. You heard about what I've done, and I you have spies all over, so you have to have heard about my death wish. There is no punishment you can dish out that I can't take. And if you're going to kill me, please make it as _painful_ as possible." He pressed his wand to my throat and glared at me. I kept my outward emotions calm and indifferent.

"You've impressed me, Miss Richter. I'll make you a deal. You become a Death Eater, and I won't kill you."

"Counter-offer, you let me go peacefully, and I won't kill _you_ _._ " He stepped so close to me that his breath was on my cheek. It smelled like he just gave his pet snake a blow job! In case you're still wondering, his breath smelled awful!

"You don't want to test me, girl. Otherwise, I'll submit you to less than pleasant treatment until you become a Death Eater."

"Suck my asshole, bastard," I hissed back. "Or are you too busy fucking your snake?" He reared back and slapped me hard across the face before grabbing my jaw and staring into my eyes. His anger flared and his lack of nose was a little disconcerting. Nevertheless, I held my ground and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Violence clearly doesn't work on you. Snape!" He barked. Severus stepped forward quickly.

"Yes, my lord?"

"How would you like to have her as your little bed slave until she agrees to become one of us?" My heart leapt and I looked around frantically, pretending to try and get away.

Snape smirked at my futile attempts and nodded. "Anything to increase our ranks, my lord. However, she knows me from Hogwarts and may attempt to use it against me. Might I suggest someone else? Perhaps, someone more _interested_ in her?" Oh, he was so gonna pay!

Voldemort thought for a moment, looking around the room. None of the other men looked interested. Thank Merlin!

"No, Severus. I must insist that this be your responsibility. After all, you'll know just what buttons to push to make her do what you want. And you want her to become one of us. Take her to your home at Spinner's End after this term is over. You'll be checked on at random to see if the job is getting done. Take as long as you need with her. Her power is worth the wait." I was released from the wall, only to be bound with invisible ropes. Did he just freaking hog-tie me?!?

"I trusted you," I growled at Severus. Damn, my acting skills are on point! "You promised Dumbledore you wouldn't hurt me."

"Your first mistake was trusting Dumbledore. Your second, trusting me." He grabbed my harm and we apparated back to Hogwarts.

He untied me and I slapped him.

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted, running out and into the corridor. He chased after me, grabbed my arms, and pretty much carried me kicking and screaming back to his quarters.

" _Someone_ _more_ _interested_ _?_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!?"

"I didn't want to seem too happy about his suggestion!" Severus shouted back at me. I locked myself in his bathroom and refused to come out.

"You didn't know what the others would say!"

"Most of the others are married and their wives are Death Eaters! Their wives would have killed them if they'd agreed!"

"So?!? One less cheating, lying bastard in the world!"

"Posey, please forgive me! At least you've got another excuse to come and live with me!"

"Maybe I don't want to anymore!"

"Maybe you haven't got a choice!" I wrenched the door open and was met with his lips.

They were soft but angry, and I hadn't tasted them in so long. I kissed him back hard, but was the first to pull away.

"I hate you," I breathed.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," he replied as he once again pressed his lips to mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus broke away from our kiss and gave me bedroom eyes. I raised one eyebrow before shoving him as hard as I could. He stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Am I good or what?

I crawled on top of him and straddled him as I kissed him and undid the buttons of his black shirt. Well, I say "undid." What I meant was "practically tore his shirt off in an attempt to fuck him." He tried to roll us, but I refused to let him.

"My turn, Snape," I growled, yanking his belt off and undoing his zipper. Hard already? Well then.

He grabbed my wrists and sat up, attempting to get my clothes off. I assisted, and soon both of us had discarded our clothing, and I was teasing him.

"Posey," he moaned as my hand moved up and down his shaft. "Don't tease me like that?"

I giggled and brought him to my entrance before lowering myself onto him. I winced, but kept pushing until he was fully inside me.

I gasped as he started bouncing me. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to hang on. I didn't want to fall off the bed!

Soon my walls tightened and I was pushed over the edge. I held him tight and moaned into his shoulder, and I felt his warm release inside me.

He pulled himself out of me and I rolled off of him so I could snuggle into his side.

The best part about a fight with the man you love is the make-up sex. Maybe we should fight more often?

In the morning, I didn't want to get up. I needed to, but who wanted to?

Severus and I spent the day in his quarters. He insisted that we walk around naked, but I shot down the idea after I tripped and fell on the way to the living room.

He was sitting on the couch after I showered, so I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing," he replied. He reached up and stroked my cheek with the back if his hand. "Please, Posey. Don't kill yourself."

"Sev, there are some things you have to accept. One of them is that I'm going to die either by my own hand, or by the hand of Voldemort after he tortures me and makes you watch. I'd rather die more peacefully than that and become a Hogwarts ghost so I can still be here and see you all the time."

"Stop making it sound so rational!" he whined. I rolled over the back of the couch and snuggled up to him again.   
"I love you," I whispered as I began to fall asleep.

"I love you more," he replied, kissing the top of my head and pulling my sleeping form into his lap.


	24. Chapter 24

The school year would not end before I died. That was a fact. Severus refused to let me out if his sight, but I had a way to make him let me kill myself.

"Severus, I made coffee!" I called from his kitchen area. Sure, drugging his coffee wasn't the best plan, but it's all I could do! He waltzed into the room wearing only his trousers and wrapped his arms around me from behind tightly.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Time for you to drink some coffee." I handed him a mug and sipped my own. He drank his without questioning it, and soon his cup was empty. He yawned and furrowed his brows.

"I thought coffee was supposed to wake you up, not make you tired."

"Decaf," I responded, draining my cup. A muggle scientist did a study, and found that people who drink coffee are 40% less likely to kill themselves.

But there's an exception to every rule.

Severus fell to the floor, paralyzed and unable to speak. I knelt and kissed his soft lips for the last time.

"Never forget that I love you, Severus," I whispered. Tears fell from my eyes as I stood and ran. I discarded my jacket, my shoes, my socks. Everything but the tank top and skirt I was wearing. My hair flew wildly and I panted, and I continued to run still. I ran and ran all the way to the Astronomy tower. Yes, it's borderline cliché now, but it was the only means I had to end myself.

Heh, puns. Even when I'm trying to kill myself, I am fucking hilarious!

I stood at the top of the tower, casting a spell over myself to make sure my soul would be bound to this school. Part of it would bind itself to Severus, making him able to touch and hold me as if I were actually there, and I could go wherever he goes. Magic is cool!

I caught my breath, brushed the hair from my face, and stepped up onto the barrier, finally for the last time. I looked back. No footsteps frantically running to save me. No shouting. Perfect silence everywhere.

No one was in the courtyard below. It was rainy, but there was concrete below me. I wouldn't aim for the grass. I would break every bone in my body, but not feel a bit of it. I would finally die and deprive Voldemort of a great weapon. Tom may be the heir of Slytherin, cunning and sly, but I am the heir of Ravenclaw, wise and daring. I was going to be wise, and dare to defy that moron.

Oh sweet Merlin. Enough monologuing!

I tossed my wand behind me, spread my arms as if I were a phoenix, and flew. I flew faster and faster towards the ground. I didn't kick and flail and scream. But I did weep. Severus would miss me, but he wouldn't have to. I wouldn't miss anyone but him. My life would be over if I didn't do this anyway, right?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When your body hits the ground, you expect there to be a deafening _crack_ _!_ But there's not. There is silence.

I couldn't hear the pattering rain. I could see it, feel it, smell it. But not hear it. I stood from the slippery ground, expecting to slip and fall, or even feel wet. Instead, I felt nothing. I looked down and saw my lifeless body laying in the mud, mangled and broken. Every bone, shattered. The hairs of my head surrounded my head. I had turned over to watch the sky as I fell. Blood poured from the back of my head, my brain flattened. There were still tears in the eyes.

I didn't recognise the form at my translucent feet. Bare, milky feet. I examined myself. I felt like a human, but I looked like Helena Ravenclaw. Well, I looked like myself, but with her complexion. First one student, then two, then a swarm of students and staff ran out and screamed. Professor McGonagall nearly fainted at the sight of my body, and I searched the crowd for another face.

The girls who became my friends were weeping. Everyone who ever bullied me was shocked and had looks of guilt on their faces. Then, all at once, everyone looked at me. My ghostly form, that it.

"Why?" demanded McGonagall. "WHY?!?" She was in tears. I placed a hand on her shoulder. Since I was bound to the school, McGonagall could feel me.

"It was either this, or let Voldemort torture me in front of Severus, and make him watch as he killed me himself."

"Severus will be furious!"

"Perhaps, but hating me would be better for him than letting his heart get shattered by the Dark Lord." She wept more and more. Then Dumbledore came quickly with Severus running in front of him. He must have run here as soon as the potion wore off, because his shirt was still missing. He stood, glaring at me. His eyes moved between the corpse and me.

"Mark today for my Death Day Party next year. April 26." The rain poured down and Severus fell to his knees in front of me. I knelt and wrapped my spectral arms around him. The spell worked. He looked up and I put a hand on his face.

"You did the spell you've been studying. You bound yourself to me."

"Half to you, half to Hogwarts. It was my home, after all." I stood and pulled him to his feet.

"Am I excused from classes now?" I asked jokingly.

"MY OFFICE. NOW!" Dumbledore boomed. I flinched and let go of Severus's hand.

"Why didn't you wait? We could have resolved this!"

"No we couldn't have. Voldemort commanded Snape to imprison me as soon as the school year ended. Then I would be tortured into submission, or killed. I refuse to become a Death Eater, and I wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction of hurting me and killing me. And I couldn't let Severus watch that. I had bound myself to him and this school, so I am corporeal to him and I can be a part of the school. Sir, as a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, I'm naturally going to hold some wisdom. Why do you doubt that?"

"I didn't realize you had thought this out so well. What do you wish for us to do with the body?"

"Burn it," I shrugged. "Burial at sea. Burn me with my wand in my hands, and make sure nothing is left." He wrote it down and dismissed me.

"Oh, and Posey?" I turned and looked at him. "Your mother would be proud." If ghosts could cry, I would have been bawling my eyes out!

I moved through the walls, trying to find my way to Severus's chambers. What I found by accident instead were three sets of people having sex in bathrooms and empty classrooms. I decided to mess with them.

"Are you two using protection? We know what kind of accidents can happen when you don't use your wand properly." A girl screamed, one guy covered himself, and one guy asked me to join them.

"I don't think so. I'm way too old for you!" I then floated through the wall and eventually made my way to Severus's quarters. He was still furious.

"WHY?!?" he demanded. I flinched a little, but floated over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Severus, you know if I didn't, Voldemort would have. He would have made you watch, too. I couldn't let you watch me die, and I could not give old Snake Breath the satisfaction of hurting us both at the same time." He hung his head, but I lifted his chin and smiled. "Hey. I've bound my soul to you, as well as the school. I'll have a portrait somewhere, probably in your quarters. You can touch me. It's like I'm really here, I just can't get hurt now."

"And I can see the wall through you! Stop trying to justify your suicide!" He shoved me away from him and slammed a hand on his desk. Then he shoved it and flipped it over.

He was in a rage.

He destroyed the room before falling to his knees and shouting, "ATROPOSE I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THE SAME!"

"Severus, I never said it would be the same. I just pointed out that to you, I am corporeal! I didn't have to bind myself to you! I love you too, and that's why I did this! So you wouldn't have to see me tortured and killed by a man with no heart! I went peacefully!" He looked up, tears spilling from his eyes and sweat dripping off his brow. I embraced him and he reluctantly put his arms around me.

"At least I can still hold you," he sniffed. "I can never forgive you, but I can, and will, always love you."

**THE** **END**


	25. EPILOGUE

**"HEIR OF RAVENCLAW LEAPS FROM HOGWARTS ASTRONOMY TOWER"**

 

That was the headline of the Daily Prophet for weeks. Rita Skeeter interviewed "concerned students" and "former friends" of mine. I hung around with Peeves and tried to make her miserable, but this just seemed to encourage her more, so I let Hermione take care of that one.

A few years passed and I stayed with Severus through it all. The death of Dumbledore, the horrible things said to him, until Voldemort had him killed. I swear, it broke my heart all over again when I found out. I could never see his smiling face again. Well, not smiling face, but you know what I mean.

But Minerva McGonagall, in her unending kindness and benevolence as the new Headmistress, had a painting commissioned. She had my soul sewn into the canvas, as well as Severus's. He and I were painted together in front of the image of a beautiful library. We were sitting together on a sofa, hands touching gently, looking out and smiling. He wasn't exactly smiling, but it was close enough. Our picture frame was engraved with a simple phrase:

_Though their time was shortened, their love endures always._

It made me tear up when I entered the painting the first time. Severus was sort of sleeping on the sofa, sprawled like he normally was. A few tears ran down my cheeks and a light sob left my throat. Severus stirred and sat up with a yawn, and looked around with confusion. 

"Where am I? What... I'm dead, aren't I?" He looked over at my weeping form and I nodded. "They painted us a portrait," he said softly. "Minerva... Who would have known?" He stood and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"At least you can't see through me anymore," I choked out, attempting to laugh. He had.no heartbeat now, but at least we were together. 

"You let them bind your soul to the portrait. You can't go anywhere without a frame now. Why didn't you remain a ghost?" He pulled back to look at me.

"I wanted to be with you, not just look at you and talk to you. I wanted to be able to be close to you." He smiled down at me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. 

"You tend to get what you want, I suppose?"

"Would you like a list of times I got my way when you were involved?" He chuckled and we looked around our new home. 

We saw students come and go. Some knew us, some never did. Severus had his own headmaster's portrait since he was a headmaster for a time, but he usually didn't spend time there when I was in our portrait. As soon as Dumbledore's portrait knew we were here, he came to visit us. My adopted father had never hugged me like that before. We all spent time together, watching the children of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger grow and learn all that their parents had learned. I watched as students defended each other from the types of people who had abused me. Bullying became scarce, there was less competition between the houses. McGonagall allowed house tables to be done away with, and everyone was allowed to sit together. It was more of a home, and I couldn't have asked for a better eternal seedling place.


End file.
